The Phantom and the Secretary Mysteries 3:
by Mlle. Phoenix Fox
Summary: Murder in the Bayou.EOC Antoinette's cousin is getting married and she invites Erik to join her in New Orleans with Andre and Firmin tagging along. But when a former Civil War smuggler winds up dead, it's up to Erik and Antoinette to solve the crime.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Here she is! The first chapter of Murder in the Bayou. Thanks to allthe phans who have been so patient. I will try to update at least once a week. I'm back at school so I'm a lot busier. And for those of you who have read my Haunted Mansion fic, thanks! I'm really surprised I've gotten more reviews for my HM than my first story on Phantom and the Secretary Mysteries #1: Ring of Fire. (Hint hint, nudge nudge) I will try to update soon. I'm shooting for Friday...not making any promises...Now, I have to read the first chapter to _'Rethinking Home Economics: Women and the History of a Profession'_. Don't ya just love textbooks?_**

**_please, read and review!_**

_**peace, love and lipgloss!**_

**_Mlle. Fox_**

The Phantom and the Secretary Mysteries #3 Murder in the Bayou

Directly after the Roland Richard murder is wrapped up, Antoinette receives a telegraph from her cousin in New Orleans. She is getting married and would like Antoinette to be Maid of Honor. After begging Erik to come as her escort and failing to talk Andre and Firmin from tagging along, she accepts the invitation and soon they all arrive in America. But waiting for them, is a mystery. A former bootlegger is found dead, floating face down in the swampland adjacent to Antoinette's family home. Now Erik must help Antoinette solve the murder before her cousin's eccentric fiancé is blamed for the death!

_DISCLAIMER: THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY DOES NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OF THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA CANON; JUST THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS NOT AFFILIATED WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY. BASED ON ALW VERSION._

_1875_

"Now you completely understand that the man who was the Phantom is now M. DuL'Soir, and has no intentions of harming anyone?" asked Michael Firmin slowly to the tall redhead sitting before his desk. She sighed and nodded, saying in a thick Italian accent,

"Ci, ci! I underztand that!" Firmin and Andre smiled in relief before La Carlotta said,

"What I don't get iza why!" The partner's sighed in aggravation and sat down by Carlotta again, about to re-explain what they had just told the Diva. Meanwhile, in the outer office, Antoinette stood up from her desk to file away some papers in the cabinet, when a pair of strong solid arms wrapped around Antoinette's waist pulling her close. Antoinette giggled as a pair of warm, soft lips kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear,

"Mlle. Carone, do you know you drive a man to distraction?" Antoinette turned around in Erik's arms and brushed lint off his brick red coat and said,

"Possibly. What are you going to do about it?" Meeting her challenge, Erik pecked her lips and said,

"I'm going to swallow my distractions and spend my evening playing cards!"

"Maurice is having another card game so soon?" asked Antoinette.

"Hmm...he said something about getting his money back." said Erik. Surprised she asked him,

"You're first time playing poker and you won something?"

"Is that wrong?" asked Erik releasing her so she could return to work. She sat saying,

"Well no since nobody wins cards his or her first time around!" Putting his hands behind his back, Erik said,

"Huh. It's a fairly simple game involving reading people's faces and determining their psychological processes. How difficult can it be?"

"Apparently not very for some eccentric genius I know!" she said sarcastically. He bent over and kissed her lips once more saying,

"Tell Jean Claude I won't be home for supper!" As he was about to leave, Carlotta was being shown out by M. Andre. Knowing he had to be polite and hating every second of it, Erik nodded to the woman and said,

"Bon Jour Madame." Suddenly, Carlotta stepped forward and slapped him across the face saying,

"You killed my love!" Then she stomped out leaving Erik to rub his red cheek and say dryly as Andre and Antoinette looked at him with sympathy,

"Glad to see she doesn't hold grudges!"

Later, Erik sat by Maurice Richard's side while three more of Maurice's friends played poker with them. One young man, portly and with round spectacles leaned in and asked Erik,

"Now M. DuL'Soir. Being our second meeting, I believe we have a fair right to engage in a conversation about the fair Miss Carone, wouldn't you agree, M. Pontu?"

"Oui, M. Farmount. Come Erik, tell us. What is it like living with the woman you are courting?" said M. Pontu, a handsome man with broad shoulders and an even broader smile.

"Gentlemen, I hope you don't presume I have compromised her honor in any way. For if you did, I surely would have to deal with you!" said Erik with mostly a possessive defensiveness but just a hint of humor in his voice.

"We don't assume that at all Mousier. After all there are plenty of chaperones in the house of a fair age. We just want to know if you've had to dealt with any surprises, is all!" said the third man by the name of Caver while placing in three chips.

"Surprises?" asked Erik in curiosity raising his bet. Calling Erik's bet, Maurice said while looking at his cards,

"Oh you know Erik. Have you heard her snore? Does she leave things lying about? Does she do any annoying little things that drive you mad yet make you love her all the more? You know. That sort of thing." As the other gentlemen placed their bets, Erik said,

"I'm not sure if she snores or leaves things about...but she does have this annoying habit of placing herself in danger while we are on a case!"

"That doesn't count. We mean things she does at home! Does she hum constantly, or tap her fingers or just stand in a room looking out and staring?" asked M. Farmount. Erik furrowed his brow as he raised the bet again,

"I don't know...we've been too busy to notice that sort of thing..."

"Well you do know about her likes and dislikes, right?" asked Pontu folding.

"Um..."

"Favorite color? Favorite desert possibly?" suggested Caver calling the bet. When Erik shook his head, Maurice shook his head and laughed,

"It sounds like to me, my friend, you have a long way to go if you are going to be serious about Mlle. Carone!" Erik lost fifty francs that afternoon, simply because he was trying to rack his brain on what the woman in his life was all about.

He came home just a few minutes before nine seeing Jean Claude carry down some matching luggage. Luggage that Erik recognized as Antoinette's. Suspicious, and just a little bit worried, Erik asked,

"Jean Claude? What is all of this?" Erik took the heavier bags from the older man, who puffed out of breath,

"The mademoiselle is going to America, Sir!" Erik burst out while darting up the stairs,

"What?" Now he was extremely worried. Was she leaving him? Had she finally come to her senses and realized she could not love a hideous creature like him? Would she go to America and find a handsome rich husband and tell her friends at afternoon tea how she had barely managed to escape the silly affections of an ugly former side show freak? Meanwhile, Antoinette was trying to load her last suitcase. But it wouldn't close. She pressed on it with her hands until finally she lifted up her skirts and sat on the top shutting the latches tight. Then Erik burst in and demanded of her while she let out a small squeak of surprise,

"What is going on? Why are you leaving me?" Confused, Antoinette said,

"Leaving you? Whatever are you talking..."

"Jean Claude said you were leaving for America!" said Erik hotly. Antoinette laughed,

"Erik. I believe you jumped to a conclusion before you sidestepped the truth!"

"Antoinette, just tell me why you are leaving!" commanded Erik. Antoinette folded her arms and said dryly with a smirk on her face,

"My cousin is getting married and she asked me to be Maid of Honor." His eyebrows knitted together,

"Maid of what?"

"Maid of Honor! Honestly Erik, don't you know how a wedding is done?" asked Antoinette turning to her vanity to pack some more jewelry. She saw that little boy in him return as he said,

"All I know there is a bride and groom and a man of the cloth."

"Or a judge if the couple prefers. But Erik, why did you automatically assume that I was leaving you when you heard I was going to America?" asked Antoinette.

"I didn't..."

"Erik! You burst in here as if you owned the room and demanded why I was leaving you as if you owned me as well! Now tell me!" she told him facing him and watching him stare at the patterns of the Persian rug. His voice barely above a whisper, he said,

"It wouldn't be the first time someone I cared about left me..." She smiled and shook her head, stepping forward to wrap her arms around his neck and just hold him. Erik embraced her, fearing she would disappear. As they held each other, Erik realized this was the first time he had been in her room. It was tastefully done in rich hardwood floors and polished cherry furnishings, but the room was bright and filled with every color of the rainbow thanks to flower arrangements, a collection of vases and an odd bedspread of colored patch-work squares. He also noticed, that white roses were everywhere. In every bouquet to every painting on the wall; her room was a variable rose garden of snowy white. She pulled back from him and smiled stroking his cheek,

"Erik, I am not leaving you. If fact, I wanted to ask you to be my escort to the wedding!"

"You...you want me to come with you to meet your family?" asked Erik.

"Of course! Oh Erik, you'll just love America! And the South is so diverse and rich with culture! It's a culture all its own! Please say you'll come!" she asked him excitingly. Ecstatic she wanted him so much she asked him to stay by her side, Erik fingered a lock of her hair and smiled,

"Anything for you, _mon cherie!" _She giggled and pecked his lips, when Andre pasted by the door and then came in asking,

"Hello, what's all this?" As if they had been caught by the schoolmaster, they backed away from each other and Antoinette answered evenly,

"Erik just agreed to come with me to America, sir!"

"Excellent! I shall tell M. Firmin. He's packing in his room!" said Andre turning to leave. In a panic, Antoinette grabbed his arms and asked,

"What do you mean...packing?"

"For America of course! When you told us at dinner you were to be in the wedding party for that cousin of yours in New Orleans, we knew you would ask Erik to go and thus require a proper chaperone! Well, goodnight!" smiled Andre leaving. Erik chuckled and stepped forward to wrap his arms around her shoulders from behind as she groaned,

"Me and my big mouth!"

Meanwhile, on a secluded dock surrounded by fog, a figure stepped out from the shadows and into the light of the gas lamps. He lit a cigar and waited before hearing over his shoulder,

"Do you have it?" The first man turned and saw a tall, muscular gentleman with long flowing hair and an even longer drawl in his accent just beyond the light. The man pulled out an envelope and held it up saying,

"Took a big chance getting it Mousier!"

"You're paid to take chances." said the second man taking out of the envelope some important legal documents. He tucked it into his jacket and was about to leave when the first man stopped him saying,

"Wait, M. McMillan, what about the girl?" McMillan smiled darkly, his teeth looking like fangs in the shadows,

"She'll be mine before she weds that nut from New Orleans next month!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Sorry took a few days to update, but hey, I said about once a week right? Anywho, here's the long awaited Chapter Two. I've got a Fourth reviewer! You know who you are...And Angel of Mystery you rock for keeping on reading my series! Thanks and please enjoy the story. ( And for those of you who've read my Haunted Mansion series, I'll update that soon too...) _**

**_peace, love and lipgloss, _**

**_Mlle.Fox_**

* * *

The next two weeks were pleasant enought for Erik and Antoinette. They even found moments to be alone while on the ship. Of course Erik, being a former Phantom, knew all about hiding in the shadows and dissappeaing. And when the ship docked first in the New York Harbor on route to the South, Erik saw a great mass a immigrants from all over the world speaking in their native tongues with all their worldly belongings in hand and young children in tow. It dawned on Erik that America was a place for outcasts...a place where even the lowest and most neglected soul could find a home. Upon leaving New York, they sailed the coastline for a few days going around the state of Florida and entering the Gulf of Mexico. Finally, on the last day of the voyage, Erik stood by Antoinette's side as the ship came closer and closer to the mouth of the Mississippi. Erik pointing to a vessel powered by a paddlewheel and asked Antoinette,

"What type of ship is that?"

"A steamboat! They're quite enjoyable Erik! They go up and down the Mississippi like fish. They certainly will never go out of fashion!" said Antoinette with certainty. Finally, the ship docked at one of the largest and bustling ports Erik had ever seen. Large cranes lifted cargo out of the holds of ships, passengers of the upper and immigrant classes alike walked about on the docks and fishermen drug in their latest (and most odioust) catches of the day. Their ship docked and Erik, Antoinette and Firmin followed M. Andre who practically ran of the boat to get on solid land.

"So where is this cousin of yours Mam'selle?" asked Firmin looking across the crowd. Giving Erik's hand a comforting squeeze, for she knew he hated crowds, Antoinette said standing on her tip-toes,

"She said she'd try to meet us around here someplace!"

"Let's get our bags, shall we?" asked Andre pointing to the waiting porter. Eyeing some passing debutants, Firmin smiled,

"Let's indeed!" They walked on, but not before Erik bumped into the shoulder of a tall, muscular gentleman with long flowing blonde hair and cold steel eyes and permanant scowl.

"I beg your pardon Mousier." Erik apoligized barely noting the man.

"You don't have it, _Sir!_" said the stranger with no hint on respect in his voice. Now Erik stopped and scurtinized the man, causing Antoinette to nearly be yanked backwards. He was in his late thirties and handsome, but a cold, and dangerous arrogance leaking from his every pore. Knowing Erik's tempermant and getting a chill from the man before them, Antoinette pulled on Erik's arm and said,

"Come on! I believe M. Firmin and M. Andre have spotted my cousin!" Erik allowed himself to be pulled away, trying to overcome his arouzed suspicious nature. They reached a small buggy with an old black driver and a young woman with auburn hair and bright bule eyes in tasteful, but more worn clothing. Antoinette ran toward the young woman who jumped down from her carriage and yelled,

"Toni!"

"Mandy!" cried Antoinette as the two embraced while laughing with joy and tearing with happiness. Antoinette pulled back and said,

"Mandy, you look beautiful! Every inch the blushing bride!"

"Oh Toni, you look wonderful as well! And your eyes are so alive with life! Whatever did you find to make you so?" asked Mandy. Antoinette smiled pulling her cousin towards Erik and the partners,

"I'll tell you later...meanwhile...I wish you to meet my employers, M. Michael Firmin and M. Giles Andre..." Andre bowed and Firmin tipped his hat saying,

"Mademoiselle!"

"And this...is Erik DuL'Soir...their assistant..." said Antoinette blushing suddenly when she gazed into Erik's eyes. Knowingly, Mandy eyed her cousin while saying to Erik with a smug grin,

"Oh...the famous M. DuL'Soir, eh? At last we meet!"

"Has Mlle. Carone been writing about me?" asked Erik with a wink to Antoinette.

"Yes, but the tease left out all the juicy details which I'm sure you will oblige me with, M. DuL'Soir!" smiled Mandy. Andre chuckled,

"Now we know Mlle. Carone's nature is herditary!" As the men laughed, Antoinette said,

"Gentleman, may I formally introduce Miss Amanda Carone, my father's brother's daughter. But everyone calls her Mandy or Miss Mandy!"

"Now come everyone! We have dinner waiting for us and Aunt Ginny will surely have our heads if we're late!" said Mandy turning toward the buggy. The short, round black driver jumped down from his post and said,

"Well Lord have Mercy I declare! Is dat you Miss Toni?" Antoinette's face lit up with joy as she ran to give the black man a hug,

"Mr. Gerald! Handsome as ever! Though I hardly recognized you without hair!"

"Lord's will for a body to get old Miss Toni!" said Gerald.

"Everyone, this is Mr. Gerald Freedman. He's been with our family since before we were born!" said Antoinette introducing everyone.

"Since before your Daddy was born, Miss Toni! Shoo girl! Yous shore did gets pretty!" said Gerald smiling at Antoinette.

"Well thank you Mr. Gerald!" said Antoinette.

"Course, you way too skinny! Aunt Ginny's gonna say yous needs fattenin' up the minute yous walk in the door! Mark my words!" said Gerald starting to put their bags in the back.

"And knowing Ginny she'll do just that with all her cooking!" laughed Antoinette. Mandy chuckled,

"Come on everyone! Let's get settled!" As Firmin and Andre helped Antoinette and Mandy in the buggy, Erik began to help Gerald with the bags.

"Oh no sir! I's gets paid to do this! Yous just gets on in the front!" protested Gerald.

"Trust me Mr. Freedman, Mlle. Carone's trunks are quite heavy!" said Erik with a smile to the old man.

"Shoo Boy! I've been lifting trunks since befores yous was born!" said Gerald going to lift Antoinette's trunk. But when he couldn't even budge it off the ground, Gerald stood straight and pointed to the trunks saying,

"Yous gets the trunks, I'll get's to the driver's seat!" Erik smiled and chuckled lightly at the man who went around to the front while Erik loaded the trunks. Soon Erik joined Gerald in the driver's seat and they set off in the streets of the French Quarter. Erik was instantly charmed by the iron balconies and the French shutter doors of the townhouses, and if not for the Spanish influence of the archways, Erik would have sworn he was back in Paris. They passes a large gathering of people and stands and Erik looked on curiously as Gerald explained,

"Dat's the French Market. Everybody goes there to trade and buy things. This your first time to Naw'lines, Mister Erik?"

"To what?" asked Erik confused by his accent.

"New Orleans! 'Course us Creoles and Cajuns calls it 'Naw'lines!" said Gerald.

"Oh...Yes this is my first time to New Orleans...First time to America as a matter of fact!" explained Erik.

"Really? Is dat a fact?"

"It's only my second time out of France..." said Erik.

"Gets out of here! For real? Yous been sheltered!" exclaimed Gerald. Erik smiled,

"You have no idea!"

"Now me, when Mister Carone, Miss Mandy's Daddy was livin', he took me alls over the world! I's been to Canada, France, England, China, South America, Jamaica! I's even beens to Africa...saw the tribe my great-grand Daddy came from 'fore he was a slave!" said Gerald.

"Slave?" asked Erik curiously. Gerald turned his eyes from the road to read Erik's face before he said,

"Son...don't tells me yous full grown and yous never heard of a man being slave to another man? Erik gulped and stared out straight ahead,

"I was a slave..."

"Say what?" asked Gerald.

"For seven years of my childhood...I was enslaved by gypsies..." said Erik not sure why he was telling a perfect stranger this. Gerald nodded,

"Never mets a white slave 'fore...now when me and my wife Aunt Ginny was freed by Miss Mandy's Great -Granddaddy, we said, "No sir! We's ain't leavin'! Southern Manor is our home, we was born here!' An' yous know what Master Carone did? He kept us on, even giving us salaries same as a white man. I's know, I's checked! And then Miss Mandy's daddy paid for our son Jacob to go to medical school an' be a doctor! The Lord has been good to us an' so have the Carone's!" said Gerald smiling. Erik smiled,

"I've gotten a hint of that from Mlle. Carone myself..."

"Now Son, I'm only gonna tells yous this once. If ever yous needs some help, I'll helps ya. One former slave for another, right?" offered Gerald. Erik nodded,

"Right!" Meanwhile, in the back of the buggy, Mandy smiled at Erik's back,

"Well if Mr. Gerald approves of Erik, then he must have a good soul Cousin!"

"I told you!" said Antoinette fanning herself and becoming quickly reminded on how hot the American South could be. Andre said,

"Yes, he's taken onto Erik hasn't he M. Firmin? Firmin?" But Firmin was distracted at the passenger of a passing carridge. In the window he saw a dark haired, brown eyed woman with a high cheekbones and lovely features for one even of a mature age like she. She had an impish grin on her red lips and then she was gone.

"Stop the carriage! Turn it around!" ordered Firmin as Gerald pulled the carriage to a stop.

"What's gotten into you Old Boy?" asked Andre.

"Mousier, what's wrong?" asked Antoinette. Firmin kept looking to the carraige that pulled away,

"That carriage! Whose is it?"

"I don't..." said Mandy shaking her head.

"Dat's a bad carriage Sir! The lady whose owns dat's carriage is goin' straight to Hell!" Gerald told him.

"Gerald!" said Mandy disapprovingly.

"Well she is! She's the owner of the local brothel! I's saved but we hear tell at church of lot of mens gettin' leads by the Devil to that place to sin! I's pray for her though! I's saved!" said Gerald. Firmin looked away,

"Guess it wasn't who I thought it was..."

"Who's that, M. Firmin?" asked Antoinette.

"No one, My Dear. No one." said Firmin. But Erik wasn't fooled. Firmin had seen someone he'd known. But who? Nothing else of incident occured as they drove to the county just a few minutes outside of town. That is until they got to the drive of the house. And while Southern Manor was a sprawling manor with large white columns and iron balconies with wrap around porches and acres of lawn and farmland around it, everyone only say the great cloud of black smoke coming from the back of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Ha ha! I'm back! And with Chapter three! To Juliana: Thanks for correcting my French...which I took in school but totally forgot...And as to Erik and the partners being OOC, well, maybe if this was based on the book...but it's on the movie. I'm just trying to give personalities to the characters the movie didn't really let us get to know. But I'm glad you don't think them being a tad OOC is a bad thing. And hey, in my story it has been four years! Four years can change people!_**

**_Meanwhile, I just want to plug all my POTC fics that I posted. I wrote them a long time ago, but I'm getting great reviews for them. Especially 'A Pirate's Pillow Talk' which has been my most sucessful story so far. But hey, I need a review on my POTC/Labyrinth crossover fic, "Return to the Labyrinth' check it out and tell me what you think!_**

**_And back to this story, please read and review._**

**_peace, love and lipgloss, _**

**_Mlle.Fox_**

"My God!" cried Andre. Gerald snapped the reins and shouted to the horse,

"Git up there! Git!" The coach raced to the front of the house when a short plump black woman came running out the front door yelling,

"Fire! Fire! In the garden!" Erik jumped down followed quickly by Firmin as they ran around the side of the house to the small vegetable garden out back ablaze with flames. Taking some sheets off the line, Firmin tossed Erik a sheet and said,

"Here! Use this!" They immediately got to work beating out the flames as Andre, Antoinette, Mandy, Gerald and his wife came to the back to watch. When the flames were estinquished, Gerald asked his wife,

"Gin! Wha' happened?" In a clear shaken voice, Ginny said,

"I don't know, honey! I was just going inside to fetch some more laundry to hang up when I looked out the kitchen window and saw the garden on fire!"

"It was probably an accident! A freak of nature!" reassured Mandy as Andre came towards the garden. He moved something with his cane and said gravely,

"Not unless a bottle of kerosene appeared out of nowhere..."

"What?" asked Firmin. Erik went to Andre's side and looked to where Andre's cane was pointing.

"Someone set this fire deliberatly..." said Erik.

"Oh!" cried Ginny before fainting back in her husbands arms.

"Aunt Ginny!" cried Antoinette as she and Mandy fanned her with her handkercheif.

Minutes later, Aunt Ginny was being revived on the sette with smelling salts by the two younger women as Erik as Mandy,

"Who would want to threaten you Miss Carone?" Mandy paled but smiled saying,

"Can't think of a soul!" But Antoinette knew her cousin. She was definately hiding something. Before she could confront her cousin, Firmin said,

"Well, I think it would be wise for one of us men to stand guard tonight outside! Just in case the vermin try to return!"

"Oh, but Monsieur! Surely, you are all exhausted from your journey!" protested Mandy.

"I'll say up tonight. I'm use to the night and lacking sleep." said Erik. Andre muttered to Firmin,

"That's the truth!" Hearing this, Erik turned up the corner of his mouth in a mischievious smirk and said,

"Besides...being the youngest I have a bit more stamina!" Antoinette had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the annoyed expressions on the partner's faces when they heard the front door open.

"Amanda, dear! I'm back!" called a light masculine voice. The owner of the voice stopped short of the parlor when he saw four strangers and the house cook had unconscious on the sette. He was a tall, lithe man with handsome boyish features and dark brown eyes peeking out from a pair of think round spectacles. He looked confused and asked,

"What I miss?" Mandy stood at once and smiled at the man rushing over to peck his lips. She turned back to the room and said,

"Darling, these are my Cousin's compainions, Messieurs Andre and Firmin, and M. DuL'Soir...and you remember Toni of course!" Still confused, he looked at his fiance and asked,

"I do?" Antoinette stood and smiled rather proud of herself,

"When the McCaine brothers tied you to a tree aganist your will I beat the living snot out of them?" Realization dawned on him like a wave,

"Oh THAT Toni! Oh of course! Forgive me, I don't recognize you with mud on your face!" As the men chuckled, Antoinette laughed and said,

"Gentlemen, this is Mr. John Byrd, my cousin's childhood sweetheart!"

"Toni!" scolded Mandy.

"Oh please Mandy! Everyone knows your heart has belonged to John since his first visit to Southern Manor when he got stung by bees and his head swelled to the size of a watermelon!" Antoinette told them as they exchanged shy smiles at each other. Then John noticed Aunt Ginny again and said,

"Oh dear...what happened to Mrs. Freedman?" Aunt Ginny stood with her husband's help and said weakly,

"Nothing sir. I'll just go on and get dinner on the table!"

"I'lls helps you Sugar...Come on now!" said Gerald leading her out.

"Is someone going to tell me what really happened?" asked John.

"Someone sent the garden ablaze this afternoon, Monsieur. A charred and empty can of kerosene was found outside..." Erik told him. Stroking his chin, John said,

"Kerosene?" This tone of voice made Mandy question him,

"John darling...you didn't leave it out there did you?"

"I'm not sure I remember...My experiements called for a drop of kerosene today..." he said.

"Oh John!" cried Mandy.

"Sir, we need to know if this is the work of a vandal or an absentminded moment. The safety of your family is at stake!" Andre urged him.

"I'm afraid I'm just absentminded period, gentlemen! I can only recall setting the kerosene down in the tool shed and leaving." John said.

"Hmm...well I'm sure if you think long enough, it will come to you!" said Firmin as Gerald came in and annouced,

"Dinner's ready folks!"

As they ate, they discovered John was a chemist who was study the nature of chemicals in reaction to the environment. He explained the surrounding swampland around Southern Manor was an ideal place to test his theories. Miss Mandy kept herself busy with ladies clubs and charity work. And of course, they discribed the infamous adventures of Toni Carone.

"And so Toni, gets the scatteredbrained idea to go skinny dipping right as my father is coming out to find us. He catches us just as we finish undressing and then makes us walk back to the house stark naked!" Mandy paused as her audience burst in laughter. She continued, "Then of course he takes us around the back where he hands us over to Aunt Ginny who promptly whacked our bare bottoms raw!" Antoinette, not very embarressed by her childhood actions looked across the table at Erik who blushed upon looking at her. She said,

"Penny for your thoughts Erik!" He looked up at her teasing smile that almost dared him to tell her what he was really thinking. Of course if he revealed that the thought of her naked not as a ten-year old girl but as the wonderfully mature woman before him just made his blood boil thinking of it, the others around the table would be choaking on their chicken. Then he felt that swell of the Phantom within him. The Phantom wouldn't care what the others thought. He'd just sling her over his shoulder and march upstairs to make his thoughts realized. He would sing and seduce her, mastering her body like a fine composition. But that wasn't who he was anymore...at least not entirely. Now he was mostly Erik DuL'Soir, a middle class French gentleman the very picture of propriety. But oh how Erik longed to be the Phantom to Antoinette. The Opera Ghost was confident and secure in his sexuality and his ability to win Antoinette's heart. But Erik DuL'Soir was unsure and nervous with desire at the mere scent of her perfume. The Angel of Music was screaming to be released.

"Just wondering what Madame Ginny was feeling while she was punishing you..." he said with just a hint of innuendo that only Antoinette caught. Aunt Ginny answered her as she took up Erik's plate,

"Shocked and angry, she'd be so unladylike Mr. Erik! 'Course, that's Miss Toni for you! She never could stay out of trouble!" Erik smirked at Antoinette over his wine glass,

"Amen."

"So, Mr. DuL'Soir...what do you enjoy in your spare time when not helping Andre and Firmin solve mysteries?" asked John at the head of the table.

"_I'd like to enjoy Mlle. Carone if I had the chance." _whispered the Phantom inside his head. But Erik replied,

"Reading, writing...the usual..."

"And playing on the piano in our parlor. Erik is quite the master musician." said Firmin.

"He composes, and can play any instrument I imagine. And he's a wonderful baritone!" said Andre and Erik glared at him for revealing so much.

"Then you'll certainly enjoy New Orleans M. DuL'Soir. I don't what it is, but this place is becoming a gathering place for wonderful and new kinds of music!" said Mandy.

"Really?" asked Erik and the Phantom, his interest piqued as Mandy nodded.

"Erik is also a bit or an inventor...He has a great passion for music and science!" said Antoinette.

"_And for certain secretaries..." _whispered the Opera Ghost.

"Why are you three telling us this and not Erik?" asked John.

"Erik has this usual sense of humility! Annoying really..." said Firmin wiping his mustache free of crumbs.

"Well Erik, prehaps you can take a look at my experiments sometime and give me your opinion!" said John.

"I'd like that." said Erik.

"Now if I can only remember what I did with my logbooks..." trailed off John in thought.

Later, Antoinette found Erik sitting on the front porch rocking chair his eyes deep in thought, his thumb stroking his chincleft like a madman.

"You are going to be so grouchy in the morning!" she told him coming over to sit on the porch railings nearby.

"A few hours less sleep won't kill me!" he said.

"Did I say it was going to be caused by lack of sleep?" she said smiling at him. He laughed,

"I can almost see you out there, running around as a child. You're spirit lingers here."

"Funny, I thought it lingered in a charming place known as my soul." she said. Turning seriously, he looked up at her,

"Do you want a man like John?"

"Absentminded, soft spoken and overly serious? Bite your tongue sir!" she laughed.

"Toni..."

"Not when I can have a cunning, sensitive, fun-loving genius with an hidden layer of passion, fire, and longing!" she said warmly. He stood and leaned his hand aganist the pole she had her back on.

"Lately I feel as if my hidden layer is fighting to get out so it won't die inside." he told her.

"Then let it out." she told him.

"If I do...the Phantom could return...I don't want to be that again..." he said looking down. He held his chin up and said,

"Then don't. But don't neglect your true self for fear of your worst side! I haven't really seen you compose or invent or design anything, now that I think of it!" He combed a few curled locked out of her hair as he said,

"The Phantom still lives inside me. He's constantly telling me to kill, to control, to terrorize. To hurt the people I care for. Where am I to find the strenght to beat him and keep my creative soul?"

"God for one...the people who...who love you...for another..." she said with a hint of timidness. Erik widened his eyes at her. Had she just told him she...loved him?


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I'm back! Got inspired to finish this chapter! And Crystal: I am so honored to have inspired you. Keep writing and especially keep reading mysteries. I recommend the Mary Russell series by Laurie R. King. It's about Sherlock Holmes and his (wait for it) _**

**_WIFE. _**

**_It all starts with 'The Beekeeper's Apprentice'_**

**_As for the rest of you, yes Erik's dark side is beginning to show through. Especially after the person he will meet at the end of this chapter...He hee. I'm so evil!_**

**_And for everyone waiting for my POTC fics, I'm working on them. Admittingly one line at a time but today I have a little time to devote to writing more. At least until I start on my homework..ug. School and fanfiction, just don't mix. I think homework causes writer's block..._**

**_So, as always, Read and Review._**

**_peace, love and lipgloss, _**

**_Mlle.Fox_**

She glanced nervously at him. Her heart was racing with every

second he looked dumbfounded. Messieurs Andre and Firmin told her

of Erik's first infatuation, Christine Daae. She apparently was this

innocent, perfect young beauty with a gentle smile and submissive

manner. Antoinette believed a woman should only be submissive to her

husband. The rest of the world's male population she couldn't care less

what they said or how they thought she should act. But because of

Christine Daae, Antoinette had an underlying fear that Erik wanted her

to be a shy and timid little thing that never strayed from her husband's

side for fear of a life of her own.

"I must be getting inside to bed…" Antoinette said slipping off the railing.

"Toni…" started Erik causing her to turn to him. He gulped back the

lump in his throat. He asked himself for the hundredth millionth time

in the last six months why this beautiful, vital active woman wanted a

man who often thought of himself as one step away from a corpse. On

baited breath, Toni asked,

"Yes Erik?" Losing his nerve, Erik said switching topics,

"I fear we have to consider the possibility that John may have caused the fire. Through no fault of a conscious mind of course but still…wecan't eliminate any scenarios…". Toni's face fell in disappointment as she nodded and said,

"Of course. Good night Erik." She quickly walked inside leaving Erik to listen to her rustling skirts as he said to the spot she was at,

"Goodnight…mon ange…" He turned to sit once more in his

chairwhen his sharp eyes caught the glimpse of movement in the

shadows a few hundred yards away in the trees. Movements no animal

could have made. He sat, stroking his chin cleft once more as his eyes

almost dared the dark to bring forth an enemy.

Antoinette was furiously brushing her hair when a knock came on

the door.

"Come in!" she huffed. Mandy entered with a knowing smug on her face as she said,

"I figured you needed to talk when I heard you stomping up the stairs."

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you..." said Antoinette with a distracted tone.

"No your not. Toni Carone does everything she does with purpose." said Mandy sitting on the bed. Antoinette sighed and crossed her legs leaning on the vanity.

"Not anymore. Especially when it blows up in her face like a Roman candle!"

"What happened Cousin?" asked Mandy amused. Antoinette hesitated, then said,

"I know, a man is to be the leader in the relationship...and I know things must be taken slowly. But tonight I tried to give Erik a hint about my feelings and he totally brushed them off as if they were nothing!"

"What was the hint?" asked Mandy.

"Well I won't speak of the nature of his problem, but I told him that if he needed help all he had to do was rely on God the Father..."

"Of course." said Mandy.

"...and the people who loved him." finished Antoinette. Mandy inquired without missing a beat,

"Do you love him?" Antoinette sighed and laid her head on the vanity hiding her face with her arms,

"Desperately!" Mandy smiled and then asked Antoinette,

"Do you remember the first day John came to the Manor?"

"Sure...it was ten years ago. I was twelve, you were thirteen and John was fifteen. But since he was a bit small for his age he was an easy target for the McCaine brothers." said Antoinette.

"And while you were disposing the McCaine brothers, I went to nurse John. Apparently, they had pushed him into a bee's nest and he was beginning to swell up quite badly. He opened his gorgeous chocolate eyes and I knew then, I would love this man for the rest of my life. But as you can see it took John ten years to work up the nerve to ask me to marry him." said Mandy.

"Knowing Erik he'd probably take just as long!" said Antoinette.

"I don't think so. You told me Erik had a bad childhood and pretty much a bad adulthood until he met you and the partners correct?" Mandy said standing and coming to stand by Antoinette's side.

"Yes." said Antoinette wondering where Mandy was going with this.

"No man waits very long after meeting a bright star in his darkness to make a wish. And I believe in this case, the Father's timing will be very short waited." said Mandy patting Antoinette's shoulder and running her hand along her young Cousin's curls. She smiled and then turned to exit leaving Antoinette to wonder how short a wait it would be.

Meanwhile, Andre entered the library to look for a book to read.

Whathe found was a copy of Voltaire and upon glancing at the desk, a

curious thing. Andre stepped forward and took a letter in his hand. A

letter with a rough scrawl to it. Andre looked to other letters on the

desk. Some he recognized with Mlle. Carone's handwriting, others

with a delicate feminine script. He took up a letter and read,

"_Amanda, _

_I shall return to New Orleans by the sixteenth of this month. But then I expect you to have broken off your engagement and waiting for me on the pier. Then I shall take you to a jeweler and get a ring that you deserve, not a cheap piece of glass. If not, you know my temper. I shall be forced to do something desperate. _

_D._

_P.S. Wear the green dress with the low bodice.'_

Andre furrowed his brow. Mlle. Mandy had worn a green dress that

day. And today was the sixteenth. But who was this 'D' fellow? And

why should he expect Mlle Mandy to break off her engagement? He

read through more of the letters finding similar threats and commands.

If he didn't know better, he'd say Erik wrote this, but Erik's scrawl was

more stylized and yet childlike at the same time. The artistic boy in him,

Andre supposed. This man's written hand was no nonsense and dare he

say violent. Andre took three letters he didn't think would be missed

including the first he had read. He left the library thinking,

_'I do believe we have a mystery here.'_

The next morning, Erik escorted Antoinette and Mandy to the sunny,

open market for food and for a fitting on her wedding gown. It was a

beautiful day with lush blue skies and a lazy green Mississippi created a

soothing calm with a great lapping of water.

"The peaches from Georgia are absolutely divine but the ones grown in Florida are much cheaper." said Mandy inspecting the contents of a fruit cart.

"Uh-huh." said Antoinette evenly. Mandy smiled and shook her head saying,

"Cousin, you have no sense of the womanly arts!"

"But I have an appreciation...that should count for something!" laughed Antoinette as the two women walked ahead leaving Erik to linger behind. He came up to a flower stand and his lips turned up in the corner upon seeing the red roses. He bent over to smell one, but when he stood up straight he bumped into a young woman.

"Oh I beg your pardon, Mademoiselle, I..."

But he stopped in shock upon seeing the woman turn to him. Those

brown curls...those open doe eyes framed by perfect lashes...those

pouty lips and that perfect petite figure he would know anywhere. After

all the very features described were what he had dreamed of for a good

ten years.

It was Christine.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: I have become what I always hated. A fan fiction writer who never updates. Please forgive me dear readers. I've got a combined case of writer's block/plot bunnies. I'm hacking away at one story when kapowie! I'm hit with another fanfic idea I must write down. Then I can only write out one to two sentences at a time on each on going story. Oy. _**

**_Anywho, here's something to keep you coming back. And stayed tuned for more updates for my other stories. Halloween's almost here!_**

**_And don't flame me for Christine popping up then having a very brief converstation. She will appear again and have a full confrontation with Erik I promise. She's a huge part of Erik's past he must deal with if he's going to move on with Toni. Stay tuned._**

**_read, review._**

**_peace love and lipgloss, _**

**_Mlle.Fox_**

"Angel of Music...is that you?" she asked in a soft wary voice. Composing himself, Erik said looking down to the ground,

"I'm sorry. You must have me confused with someone else!" He tried to brush past her, but Christine stopped him smiling,

"It is you! I'd recognize that voice anywhere! Though you do look a bit different with the eyepatch..."

"Madame, you've got the wrong man. Now I must wish you good day!" Erik told her firmly ready to walk away. He stopped in his tracks when she said,

"If you don't know me...and I don't know you...then how did you know I'm married?" Without missing a beat, Erik turned to her and regarded her cooly,

"Your wedding ring Madame."

"I'm wearing gloves." she told him smirking a little. She never once had outwitted him in her dark association with him, and she couldn't help but feel a small wave of satisfaction when she saw him wince at his slip. But her smile faded when he said,

"I am not the man you speak of Madame. Your Angel of Music...is dead. Again, I bid you good day." Just before he was too far away, Christine called after him,

"You can't run from your past forever, Angel! I knew long ago I couldn't." He said over his shoulder,

"Good day...Vicomptess De Changy." And with that Erik left Christine to stare at his broad back as he dissappeared into the crowd.

Meanwhile, Antoinette was about bored out of her skull when she looked behind her, seeing Erik had vanished. Looking aroung the open market in a circle, Antoinette muttered,

"Blast! Now where's he off too?" And no sooner had she asked that, when a tall figure jumped down from a nearby pile of crates.

"Oh!" Antoinette cried out. It was only Erik with a sour disposition and a guarded look in the corner of his eye. He muttered,

"Sorry Cherie."

"Erik! You beast! You startled me! Watch yourself or I shall be forced to punish you!" she said with a betraying smirk as she clutched her heart and caught her breath. Erik turned up the corner of his mouth,

"And...how would you punish me?" Grinning as he stepped closer, she said teasingly with a purr in her voice.

"Get it out of the gutter Erik!" Then he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. When she pulled away, Antoinette asked in a daze at the power his kiss had over her,

"What was that for?" More to himself, Erik said taking her hand and leading her on,

"Just reminding myself why I love you." Antoinette started and said with a happy shocked expression,

"Erik! Darling you just said..."

"Tell me something about your childhood." Erik interrupted.

"What?"

"I wish to know more about you." he said. Antoinette quirked an eyebrow. Was he avoiding the issue again? Looking into his face, she saw he merely needed a distraction from his thoughts. And his small declaration of love had little to do with it. It had been natural and long overdue. She smiled and looked ahead of her,

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything?" Erik offered.

"That'd be too much at once. How about we start at the beginning? I was born on March 28th, 1854, my mother died in childbirth." she started.

"I'm sorry Mon Ange."

"Thank you. Anyway Papa didn't know a thing about girls other then they were pretty and could wrap a man around her little finger. So he moved us from France to his family home here in New Orleans. I was raised here, but I spent my summers with my paternal Grandmother in France. You already know I'm a notorious Tomboy, so when I came of age, my Grandmother forced my father to let me spend the summer and the social season with her. I rebelled though!" she said with a wicked smile. His sour mood gone, Erik asked amused,

"How?"

"I asked people to dance first thing. But never with boys that would shame my poor Grandmother into the grave. I asked the older gentlemen to dance. Those poor old souls who looked onto the dancing with such longing, such a need to feel a pretty girl in his arms again. I gave them that, no matter how many times my Grandmother begged me to accept a dance from a boy." she told him.

"Why didn't you dance with boys?" he asked.

"They were trying too hard. They'd boost about their family's earnings and how they would rule their small little kingdoms one day. Oh and I never got enough stories about hunts or fencing! Don't get me wrong, I throughly enjoy the two but not from an inexperienced boy who thinks he's ready to teach his teacher! Besides...I was looking for someone a little different. Less predictable. More...magical!" she said.

"And that someone...is me?" asked Erik tentatively. She said slyly,

"I don't just pinch anyone's rear end Monsieur!" He chuckled at that inappropriate act from a few months ago and blushed a little. Then Erik looked up with the rest of those within earshot who happened to hear,

"You no good dastard!" Erik and Antoinette stopped in their tracks upon seeing a tall blonde man yelling in the street outside a jeweler's shop. The jeweler remained calm, his coat off and his thumbs tucked into his vest. The blonde man was fuming with rage, his nostrils flaring. And upon glancing at his profile, Erik said to Antoinette,

"That's the man I bumped into yesterday at the pier."

"He seems to be in a better mood!" said Antoinette sarcastically. They overheard the jeweler say,

"Sir, you are never to darken my door again!"

"Then you lost a valuable customer!" spat the man.

"HA! Valuable is nowhere close to discribing you McMillian! I won't have anything to do with your half baked sceams to break up a perfectly lovely couple!" said the jeweler.

"But she belongs to me!" said the man McMillian hotly.

"No woman BELONGS to a man! Married people are suppose to belong to Jesus and THEN to each other equally!" yelled the jeweler.

"Hang Jesus and hang you!" shouted McMillian. Then a tall, slim, middle aged black man dressed in green and brown tweed strolled up to the two men. He tipped his black bowler and tucked his thumbs into the belt that carried a pistol and a badge. He said to them in a cordial and formal vocabulary,

"Goodday gentlemen. Pardon the interruption, but is there a problem the good people shopping in this market need to know about?" The jeweler sighed,

"No Lt. Kingson!"

"Well then I suppose that you two don't need to raise your voices. You see Sirs, these people, don't care about what you're saying! They just want to live their lives and go about their own business. So it is my suggestion Good Sirs, that you two conduct yourselves in a gentlemanly fashion and take any disbutes inside. If not, I shall have you both to come with me down to the station where I can lock you up for disturbing the peace. Do I make myself clear?" said Kingson in a pointed manner, raising his leg to lean on the front steps of the jewelers shop.

"Forgive me Constable. It shan't happen again!" said the jeweler. Lt.Kingson looked expectantly at McMillian who only huffed and walked away, but not before spitting at the policeman's foot. Kingson reguarded it coolly, just letting the man walk off. Kingson straighted up and tipped his hat to the jeweler saying,

"Goodday!"

"Goodday Lt.Kingson!" nodded the jeweler before turning back inside. Erik said to Antoinette,

"I'll talk to the jeweler, you speak to that Kingson fellow."

"Right! Meet you at the dressmaker's shop up the road!" nodded Antoinette going up the street. Erik went inside the dimly lit store seeing the jeweler slam ledgers on the counter.

"Monsieur?" asked Erik catching his attention.

"Can I help you sir?" asked the jeweler.

"I hope I'm not intruding, but that man that just came out of your shop, who was he?" asked Erik.

"A horse's behind if you ask me! Otherwise, his name is Dameon McMillian. Why?" inquired the jeweler leaning on the counter.

"I thought he might be an old aquaintance!" lied Erik.

"Ha! Then all of God's power with you! You'll need it for the likes of him!" huffed the jeweler.

"Why?" Erik asked.

"He's a criminal and a liar Sir! He says he a professional gambeler on the steamboats, but everyone knows he's a smuggler for the black market! Got started during the War!" said the jeweler.

"War?" asked Erik.

"The War between the States! Happened just a decade ago!" said the jeweler.

"Oh right! I read about it in the papers...so back to McMillian...what did he want in here?" Erik asked.

"To buy an engagement ring for a woman that's already engaged! I know I sold them her ring! I won't be in the corner of any triangle!" nodded the jeweler.

"Hmm...and whose the unlucky woman?" asked Erik.

"I won't slander any names, Sir." said the jeweler. Knowing he'd get nothing more, Erik looked to the cases full of sparkle when his eye caught sight of a turly magnificent ring. It was a princess cut diamond set in a diamond shaped marquis styled band with hundreds of smaller diamonds woven throughout.

"How much is that ring?" asked Erik.

* * *

"Monsieur! Monsieur!" yelled Antoinette running up to the black policeman. Lt. Kingson turned to her and said tipping his hat,

"May I help you Miss?"

"Sir, I am Miss Antoinette Carone with the Firmin and Andre Detection Agency."

"Lt. Arwin Kingson with the New Orleans Police, Mam'selle. I've heard of your employers. I'm a great admirer. How can I be of help?" asked Kingson.

"May I ask you some questions reguarding that man I just saw fighting with that jeweler?" Antoinette huffed out.

"Carone did you say? Surely your cousin Miss Amanda Carone told you about him?" asked Kingson.

"Mandy? Why should my cousin...?"

"Miss Carone, I don't know how to tell you this, but that man, Mr. McMillian, has set his mind to marry your cousin by any costs!" answered Kingson watching Antoinette's jaw drop to the brick lined streets.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Now we're getting into the mystery! And maybe next chapter...a body?Stay tuned._**

**_Read and Review if you like the fluff!_**

**_peace, love and lipgloss, _**

**_Mlle.Fox_**

When Erik found Toni, she was huffing and puffing before the dressmaker's shop mumbling to herself. Erik saw grown men cross the street to avoid crossing paths with this madwoman. And though he was inclined to join them, Erik knew this was his madwoman and he'd have to deal with her. He sighed and cautiously stepped close enough to ask,

"Toni...darling are you alright?" With wild eyes inraged, Antoinette spun to him and said with sarcasm and heat,

"Dandy! I just discoved my cousin has had a violent man stalking her for the last year or so, but I'm right as rain!"

"Stalking...McMillian has been stalking Mandy?" asked Erik concern evident on his brow.

"She didn't tell me! How could she not tell me? We're blood! We're cousins! Practically sisters! I'll murder her for keeping this from me!" ranted Antoinette pacing up and down again, Erik apoligizing to passerbys with a look of his pleading eyes.

"Toni...perhaps we should discuss this privately..."

"We told each other everything! Everything! What? Does she not trust me? Does she not think I have any value or worth? How the blazes could she keep this from me! We write every month! When I get my hands on her, I shall promptly ring her little neck!" rattled offAntoinette as Erik began to pace right along side her. He mused to himself that he had asked God for this. He wanted to know the real Toni Carone and word did he ever! It just went to show God has a sense of humor. Erik always knew Antoinette was feisty...but he didn't think she had a temper. In fact he thought she was always quite serene under pressure. Now Erik saw that when she truly got angry and worried and scared, her temper was a force to be reckoned with.

He studied her carefully. When she stomped about her figure bounced just enough to awaking his physical hunger. The mad flush to her cheeks was beckoning him to draw her close to his body. Those wild eyes aflame with fire and passion set his eyes aflame with some of his own. He thought how she reminded him so much of himself. He knew he had a temper, something he was trying to control in his new life. But now on the outside looking in, Erik wondered if he looked this appealing when ignited. He certainly acted the same as she did. Could the passion and emotion Erik sawAntoinette bubbling over in her be a simular passion and emotion that made him attractive? He shook his head, not knowing the answer. But Erik knew one thing. The fact that she got hot and bothered with anger got him hot and bothered with desire. Was this what true love is about? To love someone and desire them when they are not at their finest hour?

"Curious..." Erik mumbled to himself trying to figure it out.Antoinette spun on him again,

"Well! Don't you have anything to say about this?" Before she could blink, Erik grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a secluded alley full of potted plants and growing ivy. Before she could say a word, Erik forcfully kissed her, taking a deep breath through his nose. Before she could raise a hand to fight him off,Antoinette melted into his arms, pressing herself aganist his wide toned chest, distinctly feeling parts of him she hadn't dared to think of before for fear of getting lost in him. When he pulled her away, his thumb teasingly sent shivers down her spine as he stroked the hollow of her jawline. With a low tone, almost a growl, he said,

"We are the same wild animal Toni. A predator who will attack when provoked. And I'm beginning to suspect we can only be tamed by each other. So we are not going to make any more public scenes now are we?" She licked her lips, shaking her head no. "And we're not going to bring this up with Mandy just yet are we?" he asked asAntoinette shook her head no and looked up at him through half open eyes. He continued, the smallest hint of a smirk growing in his molten eyes, "And we are going to keep our concern and emotions for Mandy under control, and let the passion driving the anger, fuel another one of these..." He pecked her lips long, but gently before adding, "Aren't we?" She nodded this time and let Erik take her by the hand to led her into the dressmaker's shop.

Mandy was in there, completely oblivious to the heat of Antoinette's anger mixing beautifully with the heat of Antoinette's desire for Erik to tame the wild beast again. Mandy held up some swatches of fabric and asked with a happy grin,

"What color do you want for your gown Toni? Pink or blue?"

"You're still getting married?" Antoinette finally said leaning an elbow on the counter. She was trying to sound cool and sarcastic but Erik had completely spoiled the mood. Antoinette was trying to work herself up again, but then she felt Erik's thumb stroking the small of her back ever so gently. She shut her eyes in ectasy as Mandy, again oblivious, said to her thinking Antoinette's comment was out of jest,

"I think so. If not if shall be very difficult to find somewhere to wear a white wedding dress with a train too!" Erik, acting schrewdly innocent of his hidden effects on Antoinette, said casually,

"The blue if you want a man's opinion. It brings out Toni's eyes. Pink just washes her out if it's too light." Mandy held the swatches up to Antoinette's face and said scruntingly,

"Well I'll agree with you about the blue...but no...the pink is mixing quite well with the color in her cheeks. She looks radient!" With a wicked look to his eye, Erik said looking around Antoinette's shoulder to see her flushed cheeks,

"So she does!" Antoinette tried to glare into his eyes, but that only made her more attractive in pink.

* * *

Later, Erik and Antoinette met with Andre and Firmin in the parlor of Southern Manor to discuss what they found in town. But they were surprised to discover M. Andre had also made a discovery.

"Unbelievable!" cried Antoinette standing and handing the letters to Erik. As she paced, Erik sighed reading through the contents,

"I suppose it's safe to say this 'D' person is McMillian..."

"And he's been equally hostile to her in the past! I was appalled at the tone he took with her. As if he...owned her!" said Andre as Gerald came in carrying a tray of tea. He asked,

"Who owns who? I's thought slavery was outlawed!" Antoinette told him,

"Dameon McMillian..." Gerald turned,

"Gots to go!"

"Mister Gerald! You knew!" demanded Antoinette with her hands on her hips. Gerald winced,

"Ah Miss Toni...Miss Mandy just didn't wants to worried you..."

"Gerald...the man is...stalking my cousin! How could I not be worried?" asked Antoinette.

"Bys yous not knowin' bout it?" Gerald retorted.

"Well I believe that for now...we should keep this information private until we have distinct proof that McMillian is a threat." Andre said.

"And the best way to find that...is to follow him I think." said Erik standing. Andre asked Firmin who was sitting in an armchair by the window,

"What do you think Firmin? Firmin?" M. Firmin turned from his inner world and said,

"Hmm? Oh! Yes...that sounds satisfactory." Andre nodded and said to Erik,

"Alright Erik. Follow McMillian. M. Firmin and I shall speak with local merchants about him as well. Right Firmin?"

"Right. If you'll excuse me." said Firmin standing and exiting the room. Andre threw up his hands before leaving the room as well,

"As if he'll be any help! He's been solitary the whole time we've been here!"

"I wonder what M. Firmin is so preoccupied with?" asked Erik.

"Whatever it is...I can't imagine it has much to do with my cousin and her big fat secret Mr. McMillian! I wonder if he even cares...hmm mmm...Erik...stop it!" said Antoinette, her tone changing from heated to pleased as Erik came close to her. Not noticing their open affection, Gerald said,

"Yous be careful Mister Erik! McMillian's a bad seed!" But no sooner had Gerald entered the hall, when Firmin called him over softly,

"Gerald!"

"Yessir?"

"Gerald, tomorrow I need you to take me to...Madame Devaroix's house..." said Firmin.

"WHAT? Sos yous do knows her! No sir, Mister Firmin! I's saved! Dar is no way Is goin' to leads yous to the Devil!" protested Gerald.

"M. Freedman please! I ask not as a man who needs to sin...but as a man in love...and who has been for the better half of his life." said Firmin pleading with his old eyes. And Gerald understood, not as a man who needs to sin, but as a man who had been in love for the better half of his life.

* * *

The next day, Erik began to shadow McMillian. He found him fairly easily. After years in the opera house, Erik learned what kind of man needed to frequent a pub early in the morning. With a sneer Erik realized Dameon McMillian was such a man. Silently, Erik followed after McMillian twenty yards away. Normally he would frequent the rooftops, but New Orleans did not boast terribly tall buildings and smog from factorys and chimneys to hide from seeing eyes. Besides, there was enough of a population on foot to get lost in. Not that McMillian thought of anyone outside of himself. Erik followed with sharp eyes and quick steps, watching as McMillian ran rather odd errands. Certainly not errands a normal man would make. He stopped at a barber, but only stayed for five minutes. McMillian went by the bank, only to come directly out of it. He stopped by a druggist, another pub, a blacksmith and finally the shipping yards. Perhaps to ordinary people McMillian might appear to be running harmless errands, but Erik knew there was something greater in mind. Something more diabolical.

* * *

Andre had risen early to find Erik long gone and Firmin had left just an hour before with Gerald. So Andre went out to the stables and decided to do something he rarely did but always enjoyed. A pleasant ride on a fine breed of Arabians. He readied the saddle and then hoisted himself up. He rode out gingerly, enjoying the fresh air and powder blue skies. It took him about fourty minutes to get to town but he arrived just the same and he knew where to start asking information on the locals. The gentleman's club.

A large bald man in rich black suit came into the main foyer to greet him,

"Monsieur Giles Andre?"

"On a good day!" joked Andre shaking the man's hand.

"Marvin Galvin at your service. We've heard many things about you and your business associate. A great many things! All of our members should fancy meeting two detectives! So, where is your partner, M. Firmin?" asked Galvin.

"Attending to...business matters. Actually M. Galvin, I came to ask if you or any of your members have an aquaintance in one, M. Dameon McMillian?" asked Andre. Galvin's face fell and turned sour,

"Never heard of the man. And if I had, I would wish those who've made enemies with him on the port docks would kill him and any in his association and be done with it!" Galvin turned and rudely walked away, but Andre didn't notice because he had grown pale as he whispered,

"Erik!"

* * *

Erik was watching McMillian around a corner of a building. Out of all the places he stopped at today, McMillian was spending the better part of his day talking with the Captain of a Brig ship. Just before deciding to step closer, Erik heard a slight shuffle behind him, before something hard hit him on the back of the head and he crumpled up on the ground unconscious. 


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey Ya'll! I'm finally back! School took a break and so did my mind. And though I was wicked for not updating anything, I was not completely gone from the site! I wrote a Christmas POTO fic, Christmas Angel of Music (which some of you could still check out, there's no law you have to read Christmas flicks just around Christmas). And I helped Gerry'sJackie with her marvelous fic 'I Surrender All'. I wrote for the character of Allie Waterford, so check out her phic! I won't make any promises about what I'll be updating next or when, but I will try to finish what I started and bring you new stuff soon. So show me you forgive me and review!_**

**_peace, love and lipgloss, _**

_**Mlle.Fox**_

_**

* * *

**_

Micheal Firmin looked uneasily at the house before him. It was grand and decadent, a marvel of modern architechture. Yet there was a feel of something about in the perfume surrounding the place. Debauchery. He looked back at Gerald who shook his head, but that only strenghtened Firmin's resolve. He marched up the front steps to the door and rang the bell. He looked around nervously, when a petite spritely girl with pale bule eyes and long pale blonde hair answered the door. Firmin gulped. She couldn't have been no more than fifteen yet she was dressed every inch the part of a courtesan. She smiled trying to be seductive, but it came out as awkward,

"Do you have an appointment Sir?"

"No...I don't Mamselle." said Firmin.

"Would you like one?" she asked innocently and yet her eyes betrayed her loss of such.

"Actually...I would like a word with your...employer...Madame Devaroix." said Firmin. The girl became defensive,

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Tell her it's her old bridge partner Firmin." he told her watching her grow confused. She stepped aside to let him in saying,

"If you'll wait in the parlor Sir."

"Thank you." said Firmin noting the half dressed girls on the stairs and landings talking, laughing and smoking. The parlor was decadent and red. Red chairs, red carpets, red bricks for the fireplace. Even the wooden tables and bookcases were cherry wood. His eyes caught a portrait of a woman over the fireplace. She was dressed in an extremely low cut red gown showing off her ample bosum and she had the wise eyes of royalty but the smirk of a playful lover.

"Richard Firmin..." said a seductive drawling voice. Firmin's breath caught in his throat as he turned on his heel to face the woman. It was the same woman from the painting, but now she was in the sweet, succulant flesh. She was of a mature age (almost fifty to those few who knew) but her high cheekbones and smooth skin lied, the only betrayer was the slight crows feet around her dark brown eyes. Her hair was brown, but Firmin could detect strands of gray coming through. But when they finally did, they would be a magnificent silver and frame her face lovingly.

"Marie..." he whispered. She smirked like in her painting and swaggered forward looking him up and down,

"Richard Firmin, age has been kind!" Firmin gulped,

"Actually...I go by Micheal more than Richard..."

"A final insult to your father? A final revenge on making you marry a woman you didn't love?" she suggested. Firmin didn't answer. She smiled knowingly and then pulled on a silk cord.

"Do you still take three lumps of sugar in your tea?" she asked.

"Funny how we remember the little things isn't it?" Firmin asked as she sat on a loveseat. He sat beside her as she said,

"Yes...Like I remember how you would always worry your cufflinks when you were nervous. You lost so many cufflinks that way! I must have bought more cufflinks for you than I bought stockings for myself!" He chuckled at this and replied,

"And you would always chew the nail on your thumb. You never touched one of the others, just the thumbnail. And I never figured out why. I didn't know if you were happy or sad or worried or scared...you just did it."

"Why are you here Richard Micheal?" Marie asked. Firmin blew out a nervous breath and said,

"I almost forgot how my nerves were always caught off guard when you were so forward."

"Be it in civil conversation or passionate lovemaking. I know. Answer the question." she told him. He locked gazes with her,

"It's been thrity years Marie. I'm divorced now. And for the last year I've been trying to find what I had with you in someone else. But I haven't found it because what I had with you cannot have a substitute. When I saw you pass in your carriage the other day, I knew. No other woman will do." Marie began to laugh. Seeing his hurt expression she stopped and said,

"Oh Richard! My dear Richard! I will always treasure what we have. But I don't love you. I can't afford to. I've become very comfortable in my career."

"But you're a courtesan! Surely..."

"What? Surely I dream of being taken away from all this and forgiven of my worldly sin by becoming a housewife? Oh Richard Micheal! Yes, a passionate lover I make, but I would be a lousy wife." Marie told him.

"But..." She held his hand,

"But you are a man who simply must find someone to grow old with. You are a good, kind, hard working man Firmin. Too good for the likes of me." Firmin sighed,

"There's nothing I can say that will change your mind?" She smiled,

"No. Can you be my friend and stay for tea? Talk of old times? Live in happy memories?" Firmin smiled,

"I can do that..." She patted his knee,

"So...how goes the junk business! You are still partners with that little fellow...Giles was it?" He laughed and told her,

"Actually we're out of the 'Scrap Metal' business. We tried to own an opera house for a while..."

"Really?" she said with surprise. Firmin gave her a sly grin,

"We did it mainly for the chorus girls...but many difficulties arose that I wish not to discuss. After that we just toured the social scene awhile, now we're detectives of all things!"

"Seriously?"

* * *

And they did just that for over an hour. They spoke of summers in Milan, picnics along the Seine, stargazing on the shores of Monte Carlo. But Firmin couldn't let go of his desire to love her again. He still thought they were still young with light hearts. He was determined to keep trying. Even if he had to sell his half of the business and move to New Orleans! As she spoke of some racial fighting that broke out not long ago in the city, Firmin allowed himself to remember the feel of her. Her skin was so soft and silken. She was always warm in the crook of his arm. The rise and fall of her chest, her breath tickling his neck...oh yes...He remembered everything. Just as he was about to lose himself in memories completely, one of Marie's young girls came rushing in excited and freightened yelling, 

"Madame! Madame! A gentleman's been attacked on the street!" Marie sighed and set down her tea, her voice taking on a world weariness,

"Those in the gutter must stick together before we stick our necks out. Where is he?"

"My...gentleman friend..." the girl started casting a weary glance to Firmin, " He and I were coming back from a late lunch at his club when we saw him not too far from the docks. My compainion insisted on helping him here while I rushed ahead and told you."

"Very good. Tell Cook to start boiling some water, gather some bandages and some strong whiskey. Go! Hurry!" said Marie ushering the girl out while she went to open the door and search for the man. Just as Firmin followed her out into the hall, a heavyset gentleman with a handlebar mustache came in with a limp body around his shoulders saying,

"Got him here as fast as I could, Madame! Just a bump on his head but it might turn into a concussion if he doesn't wake soon!"

"You're such a kind soul, M. Smith. Bring him into the conservatory!" Marie said leading the way as the girls clamored around for a better look. Firmin tried to see over their heads but he only heard the girls gossip,

"He's so handsome!"

"And rich looking!"

"And young!"

"That eyepatch must be from the War."

"How heroic!" Something in Firmin snapped. Eyepatch?

"ERIK!" cried Firmin pushing his way through the crowd. And laying out on the sofa was the tall eccentric himself. Surprise registered on Marie's face,

"You know him Richard?"

"He's my assistant! Move aside! Erik? Erik, can you hear me?" Firmin said going to stand over the younger man.

"Maybe if we remove his eyepatch it will..." started one well meaning girl. Firmin pushed her hand away, recieving a lift of the eyebrow from Marie,

"One finger on that eyepatch and you'll answer to me! Erik! Erik, wake up blast it!" Sure enough Erik's green orbs fluttered open and he groaned clutching his head,

"Hmm...Now I know what it means to be 'hit like a ton of bricks'...or however Toni phrased it!"

"Erik...what are you doing on this side of town?" demanded Firmin.

"Follow McMillian like we decided yesterday! Or are you too preoccupied with current company to remember?" snapped Erik. Looking ashamed, Firmin said,

"Yes well...I best take you back. Can you stand?" asked Firmin.

"With a little help!" Erik admitted. Firmin and the man known as Smith pulled him to his feet to which Erik clutched his head again. Marie prepared a towel full of ice from the bar,

"Here...for your head!"

"Thank you!" groaned Erik holding it to his head.

"Marie? Can you get my hat and such?" Firmin asked her.

"Jeannie." Marie told the young girl who went past the crowd into the hall. Erik squinted to look around him and he saw the scantally clad women around him. He didn't have time to ponder such things when the girl returned and gave Firmin his hat and cane. Taking Erik's arm and draping it around his shoulder, Firmin nodded to Marie,

"Good day Madame. Monsieur. Come on Erik!" Firmin took Erik outside and across the street were Gerald was waiting.

"Mister Erik! Is yous alrigh'? I's saw them carry you in dar!" asked Gerald concerned. Waving him off, Erik said,

"I'm fine Mr. Freedman...Though I wish to know why Firmin was in a whorehouse to carry me out?" Meeting Erik's gaze, Firmin then looked back to the people gathering in the doorway behind Marie, who looked like a calm cat sunning herself.

"Erik...you of all people know how hard it is to forget your first love." Erik nodded in understanding and allowed Firmin and Gerry to help him sit down in the back of the carriage. And as they drove off, he watched Firmin looking back at the house they just left grow smaller in the distance.

* * *

They returned to Southern Manor an hour later, where Andre and Aunt Ginny took to fussing over Erik as well. They sat in the parlor and Andre ranted, 

"This is damnable! Damnable! If Erik was watching McMillian, who clubbed him over the back of the head?"

"Yes...his money and valuables are all still on him, so it wasn't a robbery!" said Firmin.

"Perhaps...it was mistaken identity!" offered Andre.

"Oh sure Andre! There's a million people in the world who look like a six and a half foot, muscular raven haired man with an eyepatch!" argued Firmin as Aunt Ginny came in the room with a slab of ham,

"Here Mister Erik. Took this out of the ice box for you!" She slapped the meat over Erik's eye as he said,

"My eye doesn't hurt..."

"It will with the headache you'll get...if not from those two alone!" said Aunt Ginny pointing to the two arguing partners. Erik shrugged at that fact before wincing in pain. The front bell rang and Aunt Ginny went to go answer it.

"Maybe someone else was following McMillian for more diabolical purposes. A man like that must make enemies left and right!"

"Now that I can believe!" M. Firmin said taking a sip of brandy as Aunt Ginny returned.

"Sirs, there's a Missus Chagny to see Mr. Erik." Firming promptly choaked on his brandy in surprise as a gapping Andre asked in shock,

"A Madame Christine De Chagny?" Aunt Ginny nodded, her hands folded before her,

"Yessir. Right timid little thing. She almost seemed afraid to step into the house. She's waiting on the porch." The partners looked to Erik who had the look of being caught in a corner. Erik sighed and stood handing the ham to M. Andre. He was about to went out without a word but Firmin stopped him asking,

"Erik! What is the Vicomptess doing here?" Erik looked back and said in a bored tone,

"I'll have to ask won't I?" Erik opened the door and saw Christine standing in the spot Antoinette had occupied two nights ago. And for the first time in his life, he wished Christine was gone and Antoinette was in her place. He brushed aside these musings and asked coldly,

"What are you doing here Christine?" Christine jumped and turned to look at him from watching the open feilds,

"You startled me!"

"Old habits die hard appartently." Erik replied stalking towards her like a jungle cat. She looked down from his intense stare and said,

"I thought you were dead. I sent many men looking for you...to make sure you were safe...but they never found you..."

"I know they didn't. I avoided them like the plague. And I lead many on wild goose chases. At the time I didn't want to be found." Erik told her.

"What changed?" asked Christine curious. Erik opened his mouth to reply, when he noticed with a raised eyebrow two older gentlemen watching from the window. The returned the lace curtain in a panic as Christine noticed and Erik sighed,

"Believe it or not, the most unlikely of sleuths found me and gave me a reason to live." Christine furrowed her brow for she had recognized the men,

"You mean...Messiuers Andre and Firmin sought you out? After everything that..." When she went silent, Erik finished for her,

"After everything that I did to them?" Erik offered as Christine nodded weakly.

"You always knew what I was thinking."

"No I didn't. If I did...I would have known long ago how you felt for that...your husband." Erik said refraining from using the word 'boy'. Gathering her nerve, Christine asked Erik,

"Why are you here?" Erik lifted the corner of his mouth,

"Didn't I just ask you that?" Christine gave him a weak smile,

"Answer the question, Monsieur." Erik sighed and leaned on the railing,

"I'm here to escort a lady friend to the wedding of her cousin."

"Lady friend?" Christine asked surprised.

"A Mlle. Antoinette Carone. The partners secretary. Surprised are we?" Erik asked.

"Well...I suppose it has been five years..." Christine said. Erik chuckled,

"Maybe I can read your mind Christine. Come now. You came here to find out if I was either still pining for you or even stalking you for revenge didn't you?" Christine squared her shoulders,

"I would be in the right to do so. You did do numerous and wicked deeds to keep me in your...darkness." Erik hung his head,

"Well...you'll be happy to know I have changed...and the fact that you were in New Orleans at the same time was merely coincidence I assure you. I wish you no harm Christine. And I certainly no longer desire you." Christine looked at him and admitted,

"Well...there's one fantasy gone. I did feel something for you at one point you know." Erik looked at her as she continued,

"You're right...I did come here to make sure you weren't looking for me or planning vengence...but the part of me that still wants to be a young carefree girl who believes in magic wanted you to still love me. You awakened feelings in me. Feelings that had stripped away my childhood to leave behind a woman. But I didn't know how to be that woman yet...and that was what you needed at the time. A woman not a girl who fell in love with angels." Erik sighed straightening up,

"Well...I was still a boy in many ways. A boy who fell in love with an angel. But you forced me to grow up Christine. And I am sorry for all that I did to you. Truly. I suppose neither of us are angels. We're even."

"I know I forgave you...but have you ever forgiven me for...for breaking your heart?" Christine asked. Erik said softly,

"Every day." Christine sighed in relief then looked horror sticken,

"Oh! I...I know this will sound cruel of me...I am a wicked thing sometimes...but...I never learned your name." Erik smiled amused,

"Didn't you ask for me at the door?"

"Yes...but I asked for the young man with the eyepatch and the woman just nodded and said, 'You wait I'll get him.' She never said your name." Christine admitted. Erik smirked,

"Well Madame publically you may address me as M. DuL'Soir. Privately...it's Erik...as it's always been." Christine smiled gently,

"Erik...it suits you."

"Thank you." Erik said. Christine looked to the window only to see the curtain fall again. She laughed and said,

"Perhaps I better go in and say hello to Messuiers Andre and Firmin to satisfy their burning curiousity!" Erik rolled his eyes and said dryly,

"Please do. They badger me enough as it is!"

"What exactly do they do for you anyway?" Christine asked.

"As it turns out, I am their assistant. And they are...surprisingly...fairly good detectives. Don't tell them I told you that though." Erik told her with a wink as she giggled,

"Then I'll just go in then. Will you still be out here?" asked Christine.

"No I think I'll go for a walk. So I bid you a pleasant evening Madame." Erik said with a bow.

"Good evening...Erik..." Christine said passing him to go inside. Erik sighed and looked up to the sky thanking God that he survived that. Just then, he heard Antoinette calling his name,

"Erik! Erik!" He looked and saw Antoinette running up the road, a basket of wildflowers on the crook of her arm.

"Toni? What in the world?"

"It's all over town about how you were attacked! The farmers coming in from market were talking about it! Darling are you alright? Where does it hurt? Who did this? I'll kill them!" Antoinette said rushing into his arms and beginning to fuss all over him

"Toni..." Erik started trying to calm her down. Inside, Christine noticed Antoinette all over Erik as M. Firmin asked,

"So Madame, where is the Vicompt?"

"He's in Atlanta, checking over his family's investment in a lumber company...we're staying at his summer home here in New Orleans..." Christine said distracted by the sight of Erik laughing at Antoinette desperately hugging his neck.

"Splendid! We must get together sometime while we're in town then!" M. Andre said.

"Well, I have been invited to a ball to open the social season in three days...I'll ask to have you invited." Christine offered seeing Erik laugh and take Antoinette's hands and kiss them.

"Wonderful! You remember how we love parties, Miss Daae...I mean Madame Vicompt!" M. Firmin said,

"Yes...I do remember..." Christine said watching Erik gently kiss Antoinette's lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Another update...another dead body...NOW we're getting into the mystery!_**

**_Meanwhile, for all my POTC fans and my loyal readers, alright already! By popular demand, there will be in the near distant futurea sequel to 'A Pirate's Pillow Talk' Once I finish up all the stuff online now and a few stories I've got on the backburner, I will bring you what you all seem to be demanding! Happy?_**

**_peace, love and lipgloss, _**

_**Mlle.Fox**_

_**

* * *

**_

The large ballroom was elegantly lit with thousands of candles as hundreds of couples danced. Women were resplendid in their evening wear, glittering like fine jewels and the men were sleek panthers circling the women like prey. Erik remembered the various balls and masques held at the Populair. He would sit for hours in the shadows watching them dance, longing to join them with every fiber of his being. He felt the same way when those of lower classes held their impromptu parties backstage, getting drunk on wine and absinthe, laughing loudly, dancing wildly. Always longing, never joining. He was brought out of his musings when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned from his spot near the pillar catching his breath upon gazing at Antoinette. She looked marvelous. Her gown was a rich emerald that clung to her curves until her hips were pools of fabric were gathered and flowing down to the floor. She held out her black lace glove to his,

"May I have this dance Monsieur?" He lifted the corner of his mouth in mirth at her cocky little grin. He had grown a little tired of being the one pursued in their relationship. It was time for the Phantom to chase her. Stepping forward, he took her hand, turned it over and kissed her wrist bringing his voice down to a seductive low,

"So long as I get to lead, Mam'selle." Antoinette quivered in delight. This way a different side of Erik she hadn't seen before. The darker, seductive, dangerous side of Erik was a stranger to her. And Toni Carone never was one to keep a stranger a stranger for long. With challange in her tone, she replied,

"Providing you don't lead me into temptation Sir. For I should hate to think what you would do with me alone from prying eyes." He stepped closer, his face mere inches from her's as he whispered darkly,

"Eat sandwiches." Smiling at their new game of cat and mouse, Antoinette sighed all too happy to be the mouse,

"Oh Erik...you beast." With that, Erik swept her up in his arms and onto the dance floor. And who do you think was watching them but Christine De Changy, her gown a rosy pink, her favorite color. She loved Raoul with all her heart, but she couldn't bite down the flare of jealously as she saw her Angel of Music in the arms of another woman. Seeing the way he looked at Antoinette, Christine realized he wasn't being the Angel of Music tonight but the Phantom of the Opera. He was as confident, seducing and enticing as he had been when he appeared to her those few short years ago. When he led her into his underground kingdom...when he sang to her...when he held her to him. Now this other woman, this Antoinette...had stolen the heart of the man who taught her what desire was. She sighed holding her glass of champagne in one white gloved hand as she tuned back into the conversation of Messuirs Andre and Firmin on either side of her. At least Erik was finally happy. Firmin was telling Christine,

"So we deduced that Lady Bowler had seduced the gardener into telling her where the old man's fortune was hidden and then she killed him. I confronted her the next day in her office, telling her she had been caught red handed and then..."

"And then she pulled out a gun and said, 'You meddling fool!'..." said a rich young voice behind them. Christine turned in delight to see her husband as Andre choaked on his champagne,

"Raoul!" she cried as the partners looked to the tall, handsome blonde Vicompt and then out to the floor seeing Erik and Antoinette laughing and dancing.

"Hello my darling! I have missed you so much!" Raoul De Changy said hugging her not seeing the relization come to Christine's eyes as she remembered Erik. Firmin stumbled out,

"Monsieur L'Vicompt! What...a pleasant surprise!" Shaking both men's hands, Raoul replied wrapping an arm around his wife's waist,

"For myself as well! What are you doing in New Orleans?"

"We...are visiting with friends...for a wedding..." replied Andre.

"Have you been back in town long my dear?" asked Christine praying to every angel in heaven that Raoul wouldn't try to watch the couples dancing. He looked down at her,

"I arrrived but an hour ago. I'm dead on my feet!"

"Then you'll probably be taking Madame De Changy home with you! Such a shame, we were catching up on old times!" said Firmin as Andre and Christine shared his enthusiasm. Then to their chargrin the Vicompt replied,

"No I can stay for a little longer. I wish to catch up on old times myself." The partners exchanged a look as Firmin replied,

"Um...oh look! I see a dance partner of mine over there. I need to catch her before someone else does! Excuse me I'll return shortly." Firmin walked over towards Antoinette and Erik as Raoul turned to a stunned M. Andre and asked,

"...So...how goes the junk business Monsieur? I would have thought after the disaster you and M. Firmin would return to that venture."

"Scrap metal...actually." corrected Andre glancing nervously across the room. Erik was laughing as he spun Antoinette around, when suddenly, he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned to smile at Firmin and say,

"Sorry Monsieur, but I'm a selfish dance partner I'm afraid. Mlle.Carone is not..."

"Erik, the Vicompt is here." Firmin interrupted seriously. Erik paled, but his hackles were raised as well,

"What?"

"Just get out of here...now! Or at least go hide somewhere until he leaves!" Firmin whispered. Taking Erik by the elbow, Antoinette whispered,

"Come on Erik. I think we can retire to the gardens for a bit." Erik allowed her to lead him away, but not before catching a glimpse of Raoul De Changy. That insolent boy! He was still as handsome and charming as ever! The Phantom never cared for the fop and Erik was more than a little jealous. To always be rich, and powerful and handsome, bah! Erik had to create the Phantom so that he could get a piece of that sort of luck. Now that the Phantom lay dormant, Erik was forced to grit his teeth and just get by on his intellect and talent for he had no wealth, no power and even dispite Antoinette's claims, he wasn't as pleasing to the eye as Raoul De Changy!

Erik barely noticed Amanda and Johnathan in the hall when Antoinette stopped and asked them cheerfully,

"Well hullo you two! Up to mischeif are we?" Johnathan looked away and Amanda stumbled out,

"Why...why no! Of course not! What about you two?" Antoinette smiled leading Erik away,

"Of course!" As soon as they left them, Antoinette's smile fadded as she asked Erik,

"Did you notice they seemed to be hiding something?"

"Not really...I was a bit distracted." Erik said as they came into the gardens.

"By that Vicompt perchance?" Antoinette asked. Erik groaned and sat on a stone bench. He ran his hands through his hair bending over,

"YES! Christine may have not been the one for me but that doesn't mean I ever cared for him! He made my life a living hell!" Antoinette folded her arms,

"Did he?"

"You know he did." Erik growled sitting up straight.

"So...it was the Vicompt who made you murder your old gypsy master and hide in the opera house?" Antoinette asked him.

"No." Erik answered.

"So...it was the Vicompt who made you stay in the opera house for over twenty years?" she asked again.

"Certainly not."

"So surely the Vicompt made you fall in love with Christine just so he could steal her from you?" Antoinette asked. Erik sighed,

"Alright Toni...you made your point. I made every single wrong choice and he was just an innocent bystander." Antoinette came around behind him and started to massage his shoulders.

"Do you feel better telling yourself the truth?"

"Not really no." Erik said.

"Erik!" scolded Antoinette.

"Darling, it doesn't matter if it was his fault or mine, I still let myself hate him! Hate is not something easily forgotton." Erik said. She sat on the bench beside him taking his face in her hands,

"No...but if you let it...hate can become replaced with love..." He stopped her from leaning in by gently grabbing her wrists,

"Toni...do you love me?" Antoinette smiled and said,

"I've loved you since that moment you told me you didn't know how to shave!" Erik smiled,

"My finest hour!" Antoinette giggled and then asked him,

"Do you love me?" He rubbed her foreharm,

"I've loved you since after we found Lord Bowler dead and I was inspecting the grounds."

"How romantic!" Antoinette sighed sarcastically.

"No seriously...you were so cleaver...and so obviously concerned about the staff and finding the killer and seeing justice was done...I knew in that moment you told me the body was the other way, I loved you. I may not have admitted it to myself at the time...but that was the first time I felt I could completely trust a woman and her opinion." Erik told her. Antoinette sighed,

"I suppose that is rather romantic!" Erik leaned in and captured her lips and when they finally broke apart he sighed into her hair,

"Oh my Darling..." Antoinette kissed the spot by his ear and whispered,

"Catch me if you can!"

"What?" Erik asked pulling back only to find Antoinette had picked up her skirts and was running through the dark gardens. Erik laughed and began to chase after her, helped only by the lights from the house and his own ability to see in the dark. Finally he caught her around the waist and she burst out laughing. They lost their balance and fell to the ground. Erik began kissing her, he had never felt so happy. She returned his affections and got a little agressive. She rolled him onto his back. Erik lifted his brow in surprise but he didn't break her embrace. They stopped for a second to catch their breath. Erik smiled at Antoinette, quirking an eyebrow in amusement. Then Antoinette looked to Erik's right and paled, her look taking one of absolute terror. Erik looked and his eyes widened in shock at seeing the dead corpse of Dameon McMillian. Antoinette screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Grr...The website actually logged me out before I got a chance to save my changes to this chapter. But look! I finished a chapter! Yay me! Thank 'Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler'. Veggietales is inspirational in more ways than one it seems. Anywho, enjoy, read review and check out my other fics on here. They need some luv. Be sure to use Author alerts or story alerts and all that jazz to be kept up to date on when I update. _**

**_peace, love and lipgloss, _**

**_Mlle.Fox_**

* * *

Andre and Firmin looked around the gossiping parlor room at the nervous, tired and frustrated party guests. Three hours ago, they had just sent the Vicompt and his bride along in their carriage when they heard a woman scream in terror. They had both ran out into the garden upon realizing it was Antoinette. When they got to the garden, they found a few men hunched over the corspe of Dameon McMillian. Erik stood nearby soothing and holding a startled and pale Antoinette in his arms. Andre had whispered to him,

"Erik...you didn't?..." Erik shook his head no, saying,

"No...we found him like this." Now they stood in the grand parlor, waiting for the police to finish routing out who knew McMillian or who knew of him. All that had any connection were asked to wait in the parlor. And considering there was over three hundred guests that evening, it was easy to see why it took so long. Finally, Lt. Kingston entered the parlor and announce to the fifteen guests,

"All right now ladies and gentlemen. We will all question each of you individually of course, but it would help us out if someone would admit to seeing Mr. McMillian tonight while he was still alive." An elderly woman in black moarning clothes huffed out,

"Well now wouldn't that just mean whoever saw him last was the killer? Lands sakes, nobody ain't got a lick of sense no more."

"Widow Bankerson does that comment mean you know something?" asked Kingston placing his hands in his pockets.

"I knows a lot of things. Such as I know Coon Davis and his boys are the one's who killed that snake I feel it in my bones!" said the Widow Bankerson.

"How do you know that Ma'am? Coon Davis and his associates weren't even in attendance." asked the policeman.

"A body can sneak about can'ts they?" the Widow asked sarcastically.

"Who is Coon Davis exactly anyway?" asked Erik. Looking at him, Kingston told Erik,

"Sort of a known gambler around here. He runs the steamer 'the Red Delta' up and down the Mississippi. A lot of folks say he and his men are involved in a lot of illegal activities."

"Involved nothing. That man's heart is as dark as the devil! He's caused a lot of the illegal activities round here. He did it. Mark my words! After all, McMillian was known for his gambling debts. Probably was killed 'cause he couldn't pay." said the Widow.

"Well that's true Ma'am. And I'll sure look into that first thing. But in the meantime, let's talk about your debts to McMillian shall we?" asked the policeman seeing the widow look down in hot shame. A large businessman, whom Andre recognized as Marvin Galvin from the gentleman's club, spoke up and said,

"Then Lieutenant you're going to have to talk about nearly every person in this room. With the exception of our friends from France and Miss Carone and her fiance, everyone in this room was in debt to McMillian since the war. We lost our shirts, he had the money to buy our shirts and pretty much our souls for the next fifteen years. So that extortionist couldn't have died because he was in debt to Coon Davis since he got rich off of all of us."

"That's a very valid point Mr. Galvin. But since obviously you wouldn't want to increminate yourself or your friends, why don't you tell me what think happened to our dearly departed McMillian?" asked the Lieutenant. Galvin said,

"It could very well be a motive for jealousy and protection. Everyone knows McMillian was in love with Amanda Carone, so a well meaning finance could have had enough and killed him counting on his own absentmindedness to save him. Or maybe it was a well intentioned Frenchman...who wanted to protect Miss Carone and her family from McMillian and..."

"Now wait just a minute!" started Erik ready to pounce. Firmin and Antoinette held him back as Andre said,

"M. Galvin, you make very valid points indeed. In fact we applaude the fact you have pointed out the motives of all involved, including yourself. But I think the Lieutenant will agree with me that we are the unlikely choice since one who knew McMillian longer had more reason to comment the crime." The black man nodded,

"I do agree...but at this point I would like to know where you where during the party tonight Mr. Byrd?" Jonathan looked meek and confused before stratching his head,

"All evening?"

"Yes...all evening." said Kingston.

"Well...I remember arriving to the party...I danced with Mandy for a few minutes and then I danced with her cousin and then...I left the ballroom...to do...something..." Johnathan told him.

"To do what Sir?" asked Kingston. Johnathan sighed,

"I honestly don't remember..."

"Oh Jon..." sighed Mandy.

"Well sir...you better remember. Because if you can't tell me where you were tonight, then I shall have to bring you in specfically for questioning. Now ladies and gentlemen...if you all will bear with me, I'm going to have my officers go around and question each of you. The more you cooperate the sooner you get to go home." Kingston annouced as three police officers began their rounds of questioning. Firmin approached the detective,

"Lt. Kingston...do you honestly believe my associates and I have anything to do with this?" Eyeing Erik for just a moment, the police Lieutenant sighed,

"Honestly no. Mr. Byrd on the other hand I must admit looks highly suspicous. So I suggest you help him jog his memory."

"I suppose it's asking too much to ask you to let us work with you on this case?" Firmin said with just a bit of hope.

"Well my superiors might say it would be a conflict of interest seeing as to how you're connected to whom they would consider the prime suspect. However...if Miss Carone hired you to help her clear her fiance's name...I could overlook say...going out into the garden and inspecting the body before it's removed...maybe having your own physician examine the corpse later on...and if I happen to find anything that I believe could help jog Mr. Byrd's wayward memory...I might bring it by when you just so happen to be in the room..." Kingston smiled slyly. Firmin concluded that he rather liked this man before him. With his own hidden intention, Firmin added,

"And if my secretary happened to say...borrow the statements your officers took from the other guests?...To help Mr. Byrd of course." Kingston said,

"Oh course...you can examine the body before my officers needs your statements."

"Acting on behalf of Miss Carone of course." Firmin said.

"Of course." Kingston said walking away. Erik asked Firmin,

"He's letting us examine McMillian?"

"On the sly yes. Mlle.Carone, you say here with M. Andre. Erik and I shall look over the body." Firmin said.

"Why do I always get left behind?" asked Andre annoyed.

"Would you rather go look at a corspe rotting away before your eyes?" Erik asked. Andre clutched his stomach a moment before saying,

"I suppose Mlle. Carone and I shall start looking for suspects in here."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Firmin asked as he and Erik headed out to the gardens. On the way, Firmin asked Erik,

"So...what were you and Mlle.Carone doing in the gardens?" Knowing the elder man suspected something, Erik smirked as he stepped out into the moonlight,

"Eating sandwiches." Firmin followed with a perplexed expression,

"What?" The body was covered up with a sheet and standing guard was a diligent officer and Kingston nearby but not within hearing range. Erik bent down and lifted the sheet looking over McMillian. The man had dressed in expensive brown wool, an embroidered waistcoat of green and a black overcoat.

"He was dressed to go traveling." Erik concluded.

"Why do you say that?" Firmin asked.

"The woman he was obsessed with was inside. Wouldn't a man like McMillian try to crash the party?" Erik asked.

"Ah I see...and he would have dressed in a tuxedo! Unless he had been intoxicated and not given a damn about his appearance."

"He doesn't smell of alcohol...in fact..." Erik bent over to sniff his clothes a bit, "he smells of women's purfume."

"Women's purfume? So that means he either had an unhealthy attraction to floral scents or...he had been around a woman tonight. Mlle. Amanda?" Firmin asked.

"Possibly...I remember now as Antoinette and I were headed out to the gardens we met Amanda and Jon. They both appeared to be hiding something." Erik said.

"Hopefully not a murder. But it's entirely possible McMillian could have confronted them first before meeting his untimely end." said Firmin.

"Do you have a hankercheif?" asked Erik. Pulling his out and giving it to him, Firmin said,

"Of course, don't you have one?"

"Yes but I didn't want mine to touch a dead body." Erik pushed the coat aside to search the pockets as Firmin gave him a dry and annoyed look. Suddenly, Erik pulled out two envelopes of paper.

"What is it?" asked Firmin. Opening it, Erik said,

"Train tickets...to New York. They're for tonight at midnight."

"So he was planning to leave...do you think he came tonight to make Amanda come with him?" Firmin questioned. Standing, Erik said,

"It's entirely possible. In fact...I'd lay money on it." Firmin smiled,

"Would you?" Erik quirked a brow at him,

"What's that tone suppose to mean?"

"Well Erik as you know I like to have a bit of fun in life...so how about a small wager? Fifty francs on you being right about McMillian coming to take Amanda away with him?" Firmin offered. Erik smiled,

"You do know that is the most likely solution?"

"I know...but my boy a lesson I've learned in life is you must break up drama with comedy. Surely the 'Angel of Music' knew that while writing his operas?" Firmin told him. Erik smirked and said as they made their way over to Kingston to share what they found,

"In opera yes...but not in life."


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Apologies, but I've come to a conclusion. Inspiration comes when it comes. And sometimes that's weeks apart. That being said, don't hope for an update soon. I might update soon I might not. We'll see. Meanwhile, I think I'll try to post a new POTC story. I miss Capt. Jack! Can't wait for the movie! 38 more days! So read, review and as always, _**

**_peace, love and lipgloss, _**

**_Mlle.Fox

* * *

_**

The next morning, the household of Southern Manor awoke to a most pleasant sound. The tickling of a piano. Antoinette threw on her dressing gown and came down the stairs following the sound to the conservatory where the instrument sat with Erik in control of the keys. But he wasn't just playing like he did at home. He was stopping every now and then and taking a pen to paper, writing down the wonderful notes he played. He rubbed his forehead absentmindedly and Antoinette noticed upon leaning on the doorframe a smudge of ink left there. She giggled seeing another one around his chin cleft where his thumb had a tendency to stroke upon thinking things through. Looking up at her giggle, Erik smiled at the woman and said, 

"Good morning my pet. Sleep well?" Remembering last night, Antoinette stiffened,

"A little..." Erik looked up at her again and then nodded for her to come closer. Her nightclothes swished as she walked up to Erik. He wrapped an arm up around her waist and drew her near his side saying,

"You've seen dead bodies before Mon Ange. What troubles you now?" Antoinette smiled,

"I just never found one before. Caught me by surprise. I'll be alright, don't worry. What are you doing?"

"Composing you little liar. Now...how do you really feel about last night?" Erik said.

"Stupid...and guilty. If I had been a little more alert and active in dealing with McMillan and the situation with my cousin while he was alive I could have prevented his death." Antoinette admitted.

"You could have done nothing. Something I've learned over the years Toni...is we can't go back and change the past. But we can make up for it by solving his death now. So...are you up for a good mystery, Mlle. Secretary?" asked Erik making her laugh,

"Always, Monsieur Fantome!" Erik took a notebook off the top of the piano and handed it to her,

"Here. Lt. Kingston sent this over this morning."

Antoinette opened the notebook and frowned sitting on his lap, not noticing he stiffened with unease and pleasure,

"There were four men there with their wives. M. Galvin..." Erik growled in annoyance at the mention of his name, but Antoinette smirked continuing, "As well as a Thomson Scavo, Jeffery Dobbs and Anthony Prior. All of them belong to the local gentlemen's club, they all arrived around nine. M. Galvin and M. Scavo said they saw McMillan take a glass of champagne from a waiter where he was hiding in the shadows of the open balcony doors. Dobbs and Prior didn't see him, but apparently, Dobbs wife Rebekah had an 'incident' with McMillan during the war."

"Let me guess, did it involve...'eating sandwiches?' " asked Erik.

"It's only a rumor. Nothing's concrete...but it'd be an excellent motive." Antoinette said.

Erik began to kiss her neck mumbling,

"It certainly gives me a few ideas!"

"Erik! Let me read!" giggled Antoinette.

He stopped with a sigh, "Spoilsport."

Ignoring his pout, Antoinette said fighting the urge to giggle, "They all owed money to McMillan from 'loans' they took out after the war. Here's a curious thing...McMillan wasn't stabbed, shot, strangled or beaten. The cause of death is unknown."

Erik narrowed his brow, thinking, "That only leaves poison...and poison means premeditation."

"Do you think someone asked McMillan to come to the party to lure him to his death?" asked Antoinette.

"No, remember the train tickets? I think he came on his own to take your cousin that night. But whoever killed him knew he was skipping town and would be there that night. So our next course of action would be to find out from the train station who else was there the day McMillan bought the tickets." Erik said.

"If we can. That is a distinct long shot. I think we better take Lt. Kingston's suggestion and bring in our own doctor to do the autopsy. And luckily for us, there happens to be a doctor in the family." Antoinette said with a grin.

"Who?" asked Erik.

"Mister Gerald's and Aunt Ginny's son Jacob Freedman! I'll have Gerald send him a telegraph. It might take a few days for him to get to New Orleans from Chicago though." Antoinette said.

"Firmin and Andre can probably stall Kingston. In the meantime, we'll have to check out each of the men that were there that night. And that riverboat gambler. This whole thing may have to do with McMillan's past as a smuggler. And that widow as well. An old woman certainly could poison a man more than she could strangle him or beat him." Erik said.

"I don't know. Widow Bankerson is a tough old bird!" Antoinette said causing Erik to burst out into laughter. Just then, Firmin and Andre came in fully dressed, Andre saying cheerfully,

"Good morning everyone!"

Antoinette quickly removed herself from Erik's lap and said,

"Good morning Messuires!"

Erik rolled his eyes at being interrupted, as Firmin clapped his hands together and said,

"Right! Let's get to work. Now the first thing we have to do is..."

"Firmin, Mam'selle Carone and I have already discussed what we need to investigate for this case." Erik said.

"You have?" Andre said.

"Oui Monsieur. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go get dressed and prepare a written list to keep our minds straight." Antoinette said making her way out.

Erik stood and said,

"I'll dress as well. Antoinette, perhaps you may also make copies of the facts of the case for all of us?"

"Certainly, I'll work on it as I write the list of things to investigate." Antoinette said as she and Erik made their way up the stairs. Firmin and Andre watched them go, and when they had gone into their rooms, Firmin remarked dryly,

"Do you think they even realize that we're the detectives and they're the assistants?"

Andre huffed and grabbed his hat saying,

"Well I for one am going back to that gentlemen's club and talking to Galvin and his associates. I am certainly aware they are suspects!"

"I'm coming with you! Erik and Mam'selle Carone's lists and methods be hanged!" Firmin said grabbing his hat as well.

"Well it's about time you cared about this case! Where has your mind been the last few days anyway?" Andre asked him as they exited the front door.

Doffing his hat, Firmin said,

"In the past."

"What?" asked Andre in confusion.

* * *

The early morning fog had just left the streets of New Orleans and the French Quarter. A lone figure walked up to a house and knocked on the door. Someone peeked out the lace curtains and then went away, their footsteps drifting off into the distance. The visitor waited until more footsteps came, then with a click of the bolt, the door opened just enough for a long, red glove to take a thick manila envelope from the visitor. An envelope filled with cash was passed to the visitor, the benefactor asking in a whisper, 

"Did anyone see you leaving McMillan's rooms?"

"No…I even made it look like Coon Davis' boys messed up the place and not me." the man replied.

"Perfect. And what about the detectives? After your little task last night did my name come up?"

"Not once. They suspect all those dandies from the Gentlemen's Club and Coon Davis. I think you're in the clear." the visitor answered confidently.

"Don't get too cocky, Mr. Jones. After all, murder is a risky investment."

* * *

"I can't believe Andre and Firmin left to do their own investigation! We are all in this together!" Erik grumbled as he and Antoinette rode side by side on their respectable horses. When they had found them gone, they asked Gerald where they went and he told them they had taken the carriage to the garden district to speak with all the members of the Gentlemen's Club. Antoinette suggested they take the horses instead, maybe riding ahead to the train station to inquire about who might have seen McMillan that day. Now riding a chestnut mare, Erik riding a palomino, Antoinette sighed to the heavens, 

"Well Erik, they ARE the detectives...officially anyway."

Erik harrumphed, "They won't even know to ask about poison or the train station!"

"They might learn it anyway! Besides we have to wait a few days anyway for Jacob to get in from Chicago so it won't be as if making a few trips to the garden district will stall our investigation." Antoinette reasoned with him.

Erik shook his head, "I don't know. I feel that if we waste anymore time we'll lose the scent of the murderer before we even pick it up." He and Antoinette rode in silence for a few moments when the rounded a corner and saw a carriage with a broken wheel. Three large men were repairing it, while a short heavyset balding man in a white suit and a gold cane sat under a shade tree, a thin blond fanning him with her black lace fan. Antoinette paled a bit and whispered,

"Erik! It's Coon Davis!"

"What's he doing out here?" Erik asked suspiciously.

"I have no idea…but there's only one way to find out." Antoinette said looking Erik in the eye. He nodded and started his horse again, riding close enough to hear Coon Davis call out with a friendly lilt in his thick accent,

"Good mornin' there Friend!"

"Bon jour Monsieur…do you require some help?" Erik asked. Davis shook his head,

"Nah…my boys got it. So what are you nice folks doing out on this glorious mornin'? Enjoying the day?" Erik realized that Davis was trying to discern Erik's and Antoinette's presence same as he was trying to do with Davis. Erik answered,

"Yes…and yourself?"

"Same, bout the same. You French?" Davis asked as his young lady lit a thin cigar.

"Yes we are…but Mam'selle Carone lived here as a child." Erik said seeing how he reacted to the name Carone. Davis took his cigar from his lady friend and took a long drag, savoring its flavor, mumbling out,

"That so? So ya'll come up from the Southern Manor Plantation?"

"Yes…that's right. We're visiting my cousin, Amanda." Antoinette told him.

"That right? Well, I happened to have a friend who knows Miss Mandy…intimately." Davis said.

"What do you mean?" Antoinette said, her hackles rising at his insinuation.

"Not a thing Miss Carone I don't mean to imply a thing. I'm just taking a ride out here to enjoy the day, same as you." Davis said.

"Really? Then may I ask why you have property surveyor equipment with you?" Erik asked spotting the items inside the carriage.

"Carriage's fixed Boss Davis." One of the men piped up standing from the ground and giving Erik a dirty look. The young woman with Davis helped him to stand. Davis regarded Erik with a long, sleepy analyzing look, taking just as long a drag on his cigar. A dangerous warning in his eye, Coon Davis took the cigar out of his mouth, the smoke curling around his head as he replied,

"Son, if you wish to enjoy many more days like today, you might want to keep your nose outta folks business, ya'here? Goodday to you both." He walked into the carriage with his companion, his bodyguards riding on top of the carriage, one getting inside. As they took off, Antoinette looked at a contemplative Erik as he said,

"Perhaps you were right my Darling. Perhaps is it best if we bide our time."


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Okay, I know I took FOREVER to update this story, but my timing's good. For yesterday and today marks my one year anniversary on F.F. Net! Was it only a year ago that I wrote 'Phantom and the Secretary: Ring of Fire'? Was it only a year ago I introduced the Andre and Firmin Detective Agency and formed an orginal concept for POTO phanphiction? Was it only a year ago you all fell in love with Toni Carone alongside Erik?_**

****

**_Thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed any of my stories over the past year. And special thanks goes to anyone who faithfully reads my work, even if you don't review. (Which you should, ya slackers!) Now that I have a full time job, it will be harder to update as often as I would like, but my promise for the next year is to do the best I can._**

****

**_So for a little anniversary fun, I have (in my mind anyway) cast three Oscar Nominated Actors in the roles of John, Lt. Kingson and Dr. Jacob Freedman. Can anyone guess who they are? I'll reply and mention you in the next chapter if you review!_**

****

**_And hey, it's not too late to enter my fan art contest! See my profile._**

****

**_So as always dear readers, _**

****

**_peace, love and lipgloss, _**

**_Mlle.Fox_**

* * *

The Garden District of New Orleans was built so the rich and powerful White could be far from the native Creoles and Cajuns. Elegance, decadence and opulence flourished here as much as their magnificent flower gardens. The streets were filled with mansions and antebellum homes, shadowed by tall oak trees covered with Spanish moss. And it was on this sunny day, that Andre and Firmin realized one of these houses might be filled with dark secrets, shadowed by blood. They began walking the streets, the click of their canes matching the sounds of their heels on the sidewalk. Then Firmin stopped Andre and pointed to a couple exiting out their door.

"Look Andre!"

"I do believe that is Madame and Monsieur Dobbs." Andre replied. Then he looked sideways at his partner, "And I do believe we need to make a formal introduction to make up for last night."

"I couldn't agree more. After you Monsieur!" Firmin said with a bow.

* * *

The train station was packed with bustling travelers going here and there, cargo unloaded from the ships in the harbor to the trains going north, and the incoming mail. Erik held Antoinette's hand the whole time, feeling as if everyone in the world could see what was under his eye-patch. They waited in line to speak to the ticket office, when a sultry feminine voice came to Erik's ears. 

"Mister Erik? Isn't it?"

Erik turned to see the vivacious madame that Firmin had visited with.

"Do I know you?" Erik asked.

"Surely you didn't hit your head that hard!" laughed Marie Devaroix. Erik tried to smile a little, but stopped and blushed in embarrassment when he saw Antoinette smirking up at him.

"Oh yes...Madame Devaroix, may I present Mlle. Antoinette Carone. Mam'selle this is...an old acquaintance of M. Firmin's." Erik said introducing the two women. Marie reached forward to shake Antoinette's hand,

"That's one...way of putting it!"

"Very nice to meet you Madame. And thank you for your kindness in regards to M. DuL'Soir." Antoinette said. Then a skinny little girl with thick black hair and ice blue eyes, easily eight months along waddled up beside Marie and said in a quiet voice,

"I'm ready to go Madame." Looking to her two acquaintances, Marie smiled and hugged the girl around her shoulders.

"I"m sending Milly here to a friend of mine in St. Louis. Get her a nice factory job after the baby's born."

"I'm sure you'll love you're new life. St. Louis is beautiful." Antoinette said kindly. The girl hung her head,

"Thank you Miss."

"Why don't you two go ahead of us? We merely want to speak to the ticket taker anyway." Erik offered, gesturing towards the window.

"Merci Monsieur!" Marie said nodding her head as she edged the young woman closer. Erik and Antoinette walked their backs a moment, before Erik spoke softly,

"She can't be no more than fifteen..."

"I know...But half the time these girls don't have any choice in the matter. They simply do what they can to survive. And the one's that end up like her...half the time the father doesn't even acknowledge the child...as if what he did never happened at all!" Antoinette explained.

"Apparently everyone faces some form of cruelties from the world. Makes my problems seem small by comparison." Erik said. Marie and her young charge turned, but not before someone bumped into Marie and kept walking.

"Hey! Rude!" called Antoinette as Erik stooped down to help the woman with her spilled purse contents.

"Here...allow me..." Erik said handing her things. That was when he picked up a invitation...an invitation to a party. He tried to remember where he had seen that wax seal, when Marie took it from him and smiled,

"You are too kind, M. DuL'Soir. Good day." Marie left them on the platform, leaving Erik to stare at her retreating form, when he heard Antoinette ask the ticket taker,

"But surely you must have seen someone of M. McMillan's acquaintance that day?"

"I barely remember McMillian Miss! And that I consider a blessing! Good day to you now!" the man said before pulling down a paper shade. Antoinette turned and huffed,

"Can you believe he brushed me off like that?" Erik sighed and stepped towards the window,

"Allow me..."

"Oh Erik...you're so gallant!" Antoinette gushed. Then she frowned when she saw Erik seemingly doing nothing but leaning on the counter. "Uh...Erik...Sweetheart? What in the world are you..." She was interrupted when the now pale ticket taker drew up the blind and stammered,

"You know...now that I think of it...I do believe I saw Mr. Gavin speaking to McMillan for a moment before he met a friend on an incoming train!"

"Merci." Erik said with a smirk. He took Antoinette by the arm and walked away, the woman demanding,

"Erik! What did you do?"

Then to her surprise, a husky whisper said in her left ear, while Erik's lips never moved,

"Just a little trick of the Opera Ghost..."

"Toni Carone?" asked a light tenor voice from behind them. Antoinette spun on her heel smiling widely with disbelief as she saw a tall handsome black man with a alight complextion in a fine gray suit, bowler cocked over one eyebrow, a medical kit in one hand, a suitcase in the other. He dropped them as soon as Antoinette let go of Erik's arm to run forward and embrace him.

"JACOB! Oh Jacob! Whatever are you doing here!" she squealed as Erik tried not to let his blood boil, but his eyes still narrowed in jealousy and the corner of his mouth quirked in annoyance. Jacob Freedman pulled back laughing a light chuckle as he said,

"I decided to come surprise Mama and Pops...only to be surprised seeing you instead! I was going to come down for Mandy's wedding anyway. Which I can guess is why you're here..."

"There may not be a wedding at this rate!" Antoinette sighed. Jacob furrowed his brow,

"What do you mean? Is everything all right?"

"Oh Jacob, your timing is stellar! We just sent a telegram to you asking you to come down and help us investigate a murder!" Antoinette explained.

"Who was murdered?" asked Jacob.

"Dameon McMillan. We need you to do the autopsy. If not, John will be charged with the crime!" Antoinette said.

"What? The man forgets he wears shoes! How do they expect him to kill anyone?" Jacob asked incredulously. Antoinette patted his hand,

"Well go over all the details on the way back to Southern Manor. Meanwhile, there's someone I'd like you to meet. Dr. Jacob Freedman, may I introduce M. Erik DuL'Soir, an assistant to my employers."

"Charmed Monsieur. I just wish we could have met over happier circumstances." Jacob said extending a hand towards Erik. Erik hesitated but shook the doctors hand,

"Likewise. Come Mlle. Carone...we must return." Erik said turning and walking away. Jacob looked to his puzzled friend as she stared at Erik's back,

"Was it something I said?"

"I'm rather inclined to think I'm the culprit. He hasn't called me 'Mlle. Carone' for months now!" Toni said with a slight pout.

* * *

"OW! Firmin!" Andre hissed as a foot stepped in his face. 

"Quiet Andre! Do you want them to hear us?" Firmin grunted out as his partner tried to heft the taller man up to the window of the Gentleman's Club.

"No! But this wouldn't have happened if we had been more tactful with Gavin or Dobbs! Now we're banned from the club!" Andre snapped.

"We're detectives Andre! We're suppose to be direct!" Firmin argued.

"Detectives are also supposed to be tactful!" Andre counterpointed. Meanwhile, Lt. Kingson stepped out of the Gentleman's Club, looking over his notes with a frown. That's when he looked to his right and saw the moving bush and heard the partners arguing. He smiled as Firmin replied,

"True, but not with hard nuts to crack like Gavin and Dobbs!"

"If we could charm La Carlotta into performing on stage when she was ready to quit multiple times I should image we could handle simple men like Gavin and Dobbs!" Andre said.

"That was when we where theater owners...now we're detectives!" Firmin stated.

"Yes but suppose..." Andre started.

"You know sirs...what you're doing can be construed as trespassing." Kingson interrupted from behind them, arms folded. Firmin and Andre dropped to the dirt in surprise.

"Oof!" cried Andre.

"Kingson! Don't do that!" Firmin said clutching his head. Laughing, Kingson reached an arm down to pull them to their feet,

"Well, it was a good thing I ran into you. I think you two should come with me to McMillan's rooms."

"What for?" asked Andre brushing off his coat.

"Someone broke into them last night." Kingson replied walking ahead.

"WHAT?" asked Firmin.

"He's almost as bad as Erik!"


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Sorry this took so long to update. Finally got inspired. They'll be about two or three more chapters before the next installment of Phantom and the Secretary Mysteries. Please review this story and all the others I've got in the works. And the art contest fell though so now if anyone wants to just submit anything, feel free. _**

**_peace, love and lipgloss, _**

**_Mlle.Fox_**

Erik was trying to control the Phantom. The old Opera Ghost was enraged, telling Erik all he had to do was reach across the carriage, grab onto Jacob Freedman's neck and squeeze. Or better yet, simply snap his neck so he would stop talking so animately with Antoinette and making her laugh. He wanted to be the one to make her laugh. He wanted to flirt with her in public. He wanted to be the one to sit next to her and have her touch his leg or hit his arm when he said something scandalous. Instead Erik DuL'Soir was doing a fair job keeping the Phantom at bay while Antoinette and Jacob discussed old times. He looked out the window of the carriage they had rented to the passing scenery. They were in the center of the city once more, passing a street not too far from the infamous Bourbon Street. That's when Erik's eyes saw a crowd gathered around a townhouse. Policemen were everywhere. Someone shouted,

"Hey Mack! McMillian finally got his! Come and see!"

"Driver stop the carriage!" Erik commanded out the window. As they jolted to a stop, Antoinette asked Erik as he hopped out,

"Erik what's happening? Erik!"

Erik didn't pay no mind. He simply pushed his way through the crowd and into the house, a policeman telling him,

"Sir? Sir! You can't come in here!"

Erik passed the parlor where an old crone with frizzy gray hair told the detectives in a sob,

"He pushed himself right in! Locked me in a closet! Was here for about an hour rummaging about upstairs!"

Erik continued on, up the stairs and into the open rooms of a musty apartment. To his surprise, he saw M. Andre looking at a spot under the table with a magnifying lenses.

"M. Andre?" asked Erik. In surprise, Andre jumped causing his head to bump the table.

"Ouch!" he cried.

"What's going on? Oh Erik! What are you doing here?" Firmin said coming from the bedroom with Lt. Kingston.

"I saw the crowd outside and heard the name McMillan...Doesn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. Someone broke into his rooms?" Erik asked looking around.

"Last night. Looks like they were looking for something but I can't say what. So I called your employers in to give me their opinion." Lt. Kingston said.

"Even though technically...we're suspects?" Erik asked bemused. Kingston smiled,

"Well if my supervisor asked, just tell him I grilled you endlessly about your whereabouts."

"Right. So Messieurs what do you think?" Erik asked taking his time. Andre looked at Erik blankly,

"Of what?"

"The break in." Erik said when Antoinette and Jacob entered the room.

"Wow...this must have been some party." the young doctor replied seeing the overturned furniture and the papers strewn about.

"So someone broke into McMillan's rooms. Who?" asked Antoinette expecting an answer from Erik. Erik simply smiled and said,

"Well I'm simply the assistant. I'm sure M. Firmin and M. Andre have developed a theory."

Glowering at Erik's smug face, Firmin muttered to him,

"I'm going to get you for this O.G. "

"Sirs please...a murderer is at large." Erik reminded him. Andre sighed and started,

"Well...obviously he came in the front door after disposing of the landlady."

"Mmm hmm..."Erik nodded as Antoinette giggled softly into her hand.

"And...then he went to the cabinet over there, looking for valuables." Firmin said.

"Are you sure he didn't go straight to the desk first, Sir? That was closer and contained what he was looking for. At least what you told me McMillian had and I can only assume someone wanted." Erik said.

"Oh yes! Erik...why don't you tell the Lieutenant what...we...told you." Firmin said unsure.

"Certainly. You said McMillian must have had a dossier or a journal containing those whom he had loaned money to. Am I right in saying that whoever broke in, wished that collection of names?" Erik asked.

"Right you are M. DuL'Soir!" Andre said playing along.

"And whoever was in that collection might not have wished their name to be exposed to the public or be suspect in murder. So they stole the dossier to cover themselves." Firmin said sure of himself.

"If...I may give my opinion Sirs?" Erik asked.

"What about?" asked Andre growing annoyed with Erik's game. Erik began to pace the room,

"Well...it seems to me...that the killer might also be one in business with McMillain. And they wanted the business all to themselves."

"Someone like Coon Davis?" asked Antoinette catching on to Erik's line of thinking.

"That would explain why we found half of ticket stub to the River Queen in the fireplace. Coon Davis' boys aren't the brightest of the bunch."Lt. Kingston said.

"Just to make sure, I think it would be wise Messieurs for Mlle. Carone and I go through all the papers of McMillian in hopes of discovering something about him while you gentlemen take Dr. Freedman down to the morgue and let him examine the body." Erik suggested.

"The dead body?" Firmin asked as Andre paled and looked ready to throw up. Andre spoke up in a weak voice,

"Actually Erik I think it would be wise for you and the Mam'selle to take Dr. Freedman to the morgue while Firmin and I go through the paperwork. You might miss something."

"If you insist Sirs." Erik said with a grin tugging up his lips as Antoinette threatened to burst out laughing.

**&&&**

"Mandy?" Johnathan asked cautiously as he stepped into the parlor. Mandy Carone was absentmindedly working on her quilting when she looked up at him.

"Yes Darling?" she asked quietly.

"Are you...angry with me?" Johnathan asked sitting before her. Mandy smiled a little and shook her head in protest,

"I'm just concerned Johnathan. What if Toni and Erik and the partners can't find the true killer? What if they pin the murder on you?"

"You have been picking up too much vocabulary from those mystery novels!" Johnathan said with a laugh.

"Johnathan..."

"Dear heart don't fear! There is no evidence to convict me. I was with Old Man Gray in the library and he was telling me about the war of 1812." Johnathan said. Mandy gasped,

"Oh Johnathan! You remembered!"

"Remembered what? Oh right! Where I was at the time of the murder!" Johnathan said.

"Oh Sweetheart do you know what this means? Old Man Gray has the mind of a steel trap! The police will have to believe him when he says he was with you!" Mandy exclaimed hugging his neck. Loving the feel of her curves pressed against him, Johnathan said,

"And at the time I was bored to tears. Remind me to send Old Man Gray a box of chocolates once we get him to clear me."

Mandy pulled back and asked him,

"Johnathan? What made you remember?"

Johnathan took a strand of her hair falling out of her bun and curled it around his finger saying softly,

"The thought of losing you."

"Oh Johnathan..."sighed Mandy happily as she leaned into kiss him. Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Erik was leaning over a slab of marble with the decaying stiff corpse of Damion McMillan lying naked under a sheet before him. Erik's eyes shifted to Jacob who was examining his unseeing orbs,

"Hmm..."

"What does "hmm" mean?" asked Antoinette standing next to Erik. Jacob pointed to the eyes,

"His pupils are completely dilated...A body dead this amount of time wouldn't have pupils this dilated. Also, I'm seeing a red rash around his chest, his throat is constricted, and his mouth is dry."

"Which means?" asked Antoinette.

"Poison. Just as we thought." Erik said. Jacob nodded,

"My guess would be Belladonna. Someone could have make it into a drink and McMillain wouldn't be the wiser. The berries of Belladonna are dark and sweet anyway so maybe the murderer put them into a glass of wine."

"And McMillan was a drunk so he wouldn't pass up wine." Antoinette said.

"Which means the killer did know McMillan well enough." Erik said.

"I'd have to run some blood tests to make sure." Jacob told them standing straight and wiping his hands. Antoinette left the room,

"I'll go ask the coroner."

The two men stood in awkward silence a moment when Jacob spoke,

"So...where did you meet Toni?"

"When I took the position as assistant to the detectives." Erik said cryptically.

"And how long have you been in love with her?" Jacob asked knowingly. Erik glared at him,

"That Monsieur, is none of your business."

"It is my business." Jacob said.

"Because you are close to Toni like a brother?" asked Erik sarcasm lacing his tone.

"No...it's because I'm in love with her too." Jacob told him stiffly. Erik's eyes darkened as the Phantom said softly,

"What...did you say?"

**&&&**

"Andre...look at this. This is McMillan's handwriting isn't it?" Firmin asked showing his partner the papers he was reading. The two gentlemen had returned to Southern Manor an hour ago with stacks of the late man's papers in tow. After receiving the news of Johnathan's alibi with the Lieutenant, they now congratulated themselves a bit by taking some lemonade on the front porch. Andre looked at the papers and replied,

"Yes it is...Who is Rodger Smith?"

"Apparently McMillan. This letter was a first draft. Apparently he was buying a house in Pittsburgh." Firmin said. Andre shifted the papers in his lap and said with intent,

"Also...it would seem...he was a frequent house guest of one...Madame Marie Devaroix..."

"Really? Is that so?" Firmin said stiffly.

"So how is Marie, Michael?" Andre asked.

"She's...the same...Refused to marry me again." Firmin told him.

"She knows her place in this world Firmin. And she's comfortable with it. You couldn't save her from a life she wanted twenty years ago and you can't save her now." Andre said.

"This isn't about saving her...Giles...she was my first...She made me feel...alive...Like I was finally the man my father didn't want me to be. I wanted to be that man to her and only her...is that so bad?" Firmin asked.

"Not at all...So back at the case at hand, you said a house in Pittsburgh?" Andre asked shuffling through his papers.

"Yes...why?"Firmin asked relieved to get off the topic of his love life. Andre showed him a paper as Mandy came and listened in the doorway with more lemonade,

"He applied for a certificate of marriage as well."

"Marriage?" asked Firmin sitting up.

"To a Amanda Carsdale. Give you three guesses who that is and the first two don't count!" Andre said when they jumped to their feet at the sound of glass shattering, a splash, and the clang of silver. They saw Mandy leaning against the doorway, taking shallow breaths.

"Miss Mandy! Are you alright?" asked Firmin to the panicking woman.

"He said he'd take me...One way or another he said...He really was going to do it wasn't he?" Mandy asked beginning to bend over to clean up her mess. Firmin grabbed her hands and pulled her to the chair to sit down,

"He can't hurt you anymore Mam'selle."

"He terrified me Monsieurs. Ever since the day he introduced himself after church to me. He asked me to join him for a drink! On a Sunday! Everywhere I went he was there, trying to talk to me, flirt with me...I told him I was engaged but that seemed to make him want me more...Is it wrong that I now wish to thank the murderer? To testify in their defense?" Mandy told them. Andre sat beside her and rubbed her hands comfortingly,

"I'm not sure if it's wrong my dear, but it is human."

"How can such a man exist sirs? Could a man like that even change for the good if given the chance?" Mandy asked the partners as they exchanged a look thinking of the one man they knew of who did as she said.


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Short chapter, but important. It finally narrows down the suspect list. Who do you think did it? And does anyone wanna take a guess as to who I modeled Jonathan, Jacob and Lt. Kingston after? And please review my other stories people. Especially Princess Diaries. It only got one review for the last chapter!_**

****

**_peace, love and lipgloss, _**

**_Mlle.Fox_**

* * *

The Phantom of the Opera slammed Jacob up against the wall, knocking over beakers and vials. His knuckles were white as he held Jacob up by his collar and growled out,

"You are NOT going to take her from me! Someone finally loves me! SHE loves me!"

Choking a bit, Jacob managed to grunt out,

"I...know she does..."

Erik blinked back to reality, asking in confusion,

"What?"

Jacob took advantage of Erik's confusion by dislodging the Frenchman's strong hands from his throat and chuckling,

"It doesn't take a genius to realize she adores you. She desires you in everyway. She doesn't just see you as a friend or someone she grew up with. Me, I'm Jacob. The goofy boy with big ears that she used to beat up in the mud. You...you're the man that's captured her heart. You challenge her, engage her and thrill her. Maybe someday I'll find somebody like that. Maybe not. Maybe I'll always be in love with Toni Carone. She's kind of hard to get out of your blood."

"Yes she is." Erik agreed softly.

"Point is...I know when to bow out gracefully. And I think the best man won. Fair and square." Jacob said shaking out his jacket from the chair and pulling it on. He never knew a tremendous wave of guilt was overriding Erik. He was not the better man. Once, he had not bowed out gracefully as Jacob had done. And he had certainly not tried to win Christine Daae fair and square. He said as much to Jacob,

"I don't deserve her. I know for a fact I would not have been as gracious as you. Toni should be with you instead of me."

"Erik...that's impossible." Jacob said.

"Why? You're handsome, intelligent, well mannered..." Erik said.

"And black! Erik, I don't know where you've been...but we live in a world where black men get hanged for loving a white woman. Even if you weren't in the picture...I still could never have Toni. That's all there is to it." Jacob said his eyes becoming steel. Erik furrowed his brow, now angered at the hate the world displayed.

"Not that it's worth much...but I know how it feels to have one's difference keep me from love." Erik told the doctor. Jacob smiled and shook Erik's hand,

"That's worth a lot."

Antoinette took that moment to reenter the room stepping on some broken glass as she did.

"Oh! Heavens, what happened here?" she asked lifting a suspicious eyebrow. Jacob merely smiled and said,

"I just knocked over some beakers. Nothing to be concerned about." Erik looked at Jacob in horror. He had just lied to her! Surely she would know. Surely...

"Jacob! I thought medical school took out that clumsy streak in you! Well anyway, the coroner just needs you to sign some forms before you take your blood sample." Antoinette said walking out once more. The two men began to follow her, Erik asking Jacob quietly,

"If you love her as you say how could you have lied to her like that?"

"Erik sometimes...Women don't have to know everything!" Jacob laughed as confusion crossed Erik's features.

* * *

The folder full of the blood results flopped onto the dinner table with a huff. A night and half a day had passed. Now everyone had gathered after supper at Southern Manor to go over the results. Even Lt. Kingston had joined them for dinner. The only one missing was Erik, who had claimed to have gone up in his room to think. He had told Antoinette he would be back done for dessert, his infamous sweet tooth eventually clouding his thoughts. Now dessert had past and Antoinette was growing concerned as Andre huffed,

"Belladonna! How positively medieval!"

"But effective." Antoinette pointed out. Gerald asked as he set down the coffee pot,

"Ain't that stuff rare? My mama was a healer. She knowed 'bout all that."

"That's right Pop. Belladonna is grown only a few places in the world." Jacob said.

"And the ground here is too wet to grow a proper Belladonna plant." Jonathan added.

"So who could have gotten access to the Belladonna?" Mandy asked.

"Someone with money!" Firmin said.

"And anyone of our suspects has access to money." Andre said.

"I don't know." Lt. Kingston said in a long drawling voice content after a long hard day of work. "Our suspect list if full of well to do and society matrons. These men wouldn't poison a man just to cover their tracks. They would kill him quickly as well as quietly. Make it look like he left town. To poison a man, especially with Belladonna, a murderer wants their victim to suffer slowly before they perish."

"What are you saying?" asked Firmin narrowing his brow.

"He's saying whoever killed McMillian did it for personal reasons. They were scorned by him." Antoinette said.

"Well that still includes M. Dobbs. McMillian did have an affair with his wife." Andre said.

"Don't forget about Coon Davis." Lt. Kingston said.

"Coon Davis? Surely a professional criminal would be the least likely to kill over emotions." Mandy said.

"Don't be too sure Miss Mandy. Coon thinks of 'is boys an' all involved as family. And when yous betrays 'im, yous betrayin' 'is family." Gerald explained.

"And Coon Davis does have a lot more to lose then Dobbs." Firmin said.

"So I suppose we have to talk to Dobbs again. And Coon Davis." Andre said as Aunt Ginny brought in an extra slice of chocolate creme pie. She handed it to Antoinette and said,

"Here Miss Toni. Take this up to Mr. Erik. Don't suspect he's coming down anytime soon."

As Antoinette nodded and stood, the gentlemen stood with her and Jonathan asking,

"Yes, I wonder where Erik has gotten to?"

"Sulking in his room if I know him." Antoinette answered with a smile. Little did she know that twenty miles away, going down the river on a big white steamer, was Erik. He threw in two chips and looked up from his cards from across Coon Davis and said,

"I call."


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: Dang it...I tried to keep my new years resolution I really did. Sigh...Oh well. However I have good news. Only one maybe two more chapters of Murder on the Bayou! And I've already thought up the plot for the next Phantom and the Secretary Mystery, "Complimentary Gun on the Pillow". Check out my profile for more. Apologies for the delay. I hope I still have my loyal fans! Even though it's no excuse, I've been working my butt off at work, counting down the days until I go to Disney World in June. I swear I shall have every story currently active on this site completely finished and I won't upload any new stories till I get back from that vacation. Besides, I'll have have plenty of inspriation for material once I actually meet my muse Captain Jack Sparrow in person! (Well...as played by the guy playing him)_**

**_peace, love and lipgloss, _**

**_Mlle.Fox_**

* * *

"Well Mister DuL'Soir...you're my kind of poker player." Coon Davis said puffing on his cigar and looking leisurely at his hand. Then his grinned with the cigar in his teeth and pushed all his chips forward,

"But let's make this interesting shall we?"

Erik lifted one side of his lips in a smirk of his own and followed suit,

"Certainly Monsieur..."

The crowd gathered around them began to chatter and whisper. No one had ever called Coon Davis in a 'winner take all' game. Who was this Frenchman? Coon Davis was not happy. Part of the fun of poker was getting your opponent to back down. This Frog wouldn't give up. Then Davis consoled himself knowing humiliation was also satisfying. He laid down a confident hand of three kings. The crowd murmured again as Erik nodded in approval, his face showing disappointment at his hand.

"A very good hand Monsieur. That could easily beat any hand."

"Thank you Mister DuL'Soir." Coon Davis replied. Then his fat grin faded as Erik smirked and laid down a full house.

"All except this hand of course." Erik said smugly as he gathered his chips. Coon Davis reached over to shake Erik's hand,

"A game well played Mister DuL'Soir. We must play again sometime."

"So we must." Erik said standing. He bowed to his host and to the dispensing spectators and began to mingle in with the other players in the floating casino. Men were shooting dice like bullets in a duel, and with just as much desperation involved. Women of questionable occupation were hanging on the arms of men with wedding bands, getting drinks for others and whispering sweet nothings in their ears, flirting with their feathered boas and bright bold colors and revealing garments of short skirts, glass beads, black trim and corsets. A Blackjack table offered Erik a nice view of all the activity. Nearby a Roulette wheel spun madly, the dealer's back to Erik. Erik noted how he discreetly pushed a small button and the white ball jumped to a certain spot.

"45...House wins." said the dealer.

'_Not for long...'_ Erik thought.

"Your bet sir?" the Blackjack dealer asked Erik. Noticing his two cards for the first time, Erik lifted them up without question to see he had 'sixteen'.

"I'll stay." Erik said.

"Very good Sir." the dealer said. Erik was never one for such a thing, but he figured even the smallest of talk could yield the greatest information.

"So...how busy does this place get?" Erik asked.

"On hot nights like this one, plenty. Heat must affect peoples brains." said the dealer.

"Hmm...And their money belts?" Erik asked taking a glass of whiskey from a passing waiter.

"They shrink." the dealer replied with a lift of his lips.

"I suppose anyone who tries to jeopardize Coon Davis' business would be in jeopardy themselves." Erik said as the dealer dealt cards to fellow players.

"I suppose."

"Like this one fellow...what was his name? I read about him in the papers...poisoned at a party I think..."Erik said snapping his fingers trying to recall.

"McMillian? Yeah, he was in business with Davis. But Davis wouldn't poison a man. He'd just make them disappear." the dealer said.

"You certainly speak openly about your employer." Erik observed.

"Davis only doesn't care for talk dealing with crimes he actually has a hand in." the dealer said. Then he revealed his cards, the seven of spades and the Jack of Diamonds.

"Seventeen...house wins."

"So who do you think could have murdered this McMillian?" Erik asked.

"What's it to you?" the dealer asked as he began to deal again.

"I'm a scientist. Curiosity is one of my downfalls." Erik smiled.

"Well Mister...if I were you...I'd quit asking questions. 'Cause round here...curiosity killed the cat." the dealer said. Erik took the subtle hint and played three more rounds. All the time watching the dealings of the casino. And it was then he noticed something about all the young ladies there. They were all familiar. Why were they familiar to him? Then he saw they were all wearing a similar necklace. A strand of diamonds with a teardrop ruby perched perfectly in their pert bosoms. Erik nodded to the dealer towards the girls,

"So if the money attracts the men, what attracts the women?"

"The men's money." the dealer said showing his hand of nineteen, which Erik beat with twenty. Then he said goodnight and left the table, blending into the crowd again, this time keeping his sharp eyes on the girls. The blackjack dealer watched him go, before leaving his table a moment. He crossed the room to Coon Davis who was sitting in the corner, watching the going on's like a king over his castle. He whispered in his employer's ear,

"You were right Sir. That Frenchman's been asking questions."

Coon Davis blew out a thick puff of smoke and then told him,

"Then maybe I better give him an answer then." And with that he stood, hand behind his back as he wandered over to the tall, board shoulders of his target. Erik stood at the craps table, trying to listen in on one of the young women talking with her lover, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Erik turned to see Coon Davis smiling at him like a Chesire Cat. And Erik felt like a trapped door mouse.

"Mister D'LSoir...I've noticed you've been eyeing our young female guests tonight."

Erik tried to be nonchalant,

"What of it?"

"Well...if you'll pardon a figure of speech, why lick the spoon when you can taste the goodies? That is...why don't I introduce you to one of these fine young fillies?" Davis offered.

"That won't be necessary." Erik said.

"But I insist..." Davis said with no argument in his tone. Erik watched helpless as Davis waved over a young blond with a curvy petite figure. She reminded him of little Meg Giry, the daughter of the woman who had saved Erik's life so many times at the opera house. He threw up in his mouth a little at the thought of what this girl had to do to survive. Davis grinned and said,

"Gina, may I intro Mister Erik D'LSoir, he's from France. Take good care of him Lil' Darlin'."

Gina nodded and took a helpless Erik away by the hand, Erik's eyes throwing darts at Davis. The pit boss and Davis' right hand came up to Davis' side. Davis took out his cigar as he watched the girl take Erik out to the deck. With a bored tone he told his man,

"When they're alone...send the Frog into the Mississippi...dead or alive."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

"So have you ever been to Paris, Mister Erik?" Gina asked him with a beguiling smile. 

"I lived there for many years." Erik replied, his sharp hearing picking up the sounds of footsteps behind him.

"I've heard so much about it from the Madame." Gina said.

"The Madame?" Erik asked paying more attention to who was following them.

"Madame Devaroix." Gina answered. Erik stopped in his tracks.

"Madame Marie Devaroix?" Erik asked.

"Why yes. Have you met her?" asked Gina. But Erik's mind was a fury of activity. When something clicked in his brain, he heard the sound of a Billy club smacking against a hard hand. He clapped a hand over Gina's mouth and pushed her into the darkness. Davis's boys stepped into the dim lantern light and looked around.

"Where'd they go?"

"I'm over here!" whispered a voice to their right.

One of the men swung his bit of chain and exclaimed,

"Who said that?!"

"Shut up!" said the pit boss looking around for the source.

"Here I am!" whispered the voice behind him.

"No here!" said a voice behind the third's ear.

"Here...no here...here...no over there...Miss me?...come on and find me!" the whisperings increased as the three looked all over in confusion. Finally, a figure reached out from the darkness and grabbed hold of the one with the club, his mouth covered before he could cry out. He must have melted into the dark for the other two saw no sign of him anywhere.

"Charlie?" asked the pit boss to the shadows as a figure swung over his head and knocked out his remaining compainion. But the pit boss saw Erik in time and hit him over the head with his fist, but Erik quickly recovered and elbowed him in the gut and then threw him overboard into the river below. Erik stood by the railing, making sure his adversary was gone, when he heard over his head,

"Is he dead Joe?" Coon Davis asked from a deck above, lighting his cigar. Keeping his back to Davis, Erik replied in a perfect imitation of Joe the pit boss,

"Not sure Boss...but he's gone."

"Good...I don't want nothin' interferin' with me gettin' my hands on that property up by Southern Manor. Stupid McMillian. If he had the sense to marry that girl like I told him too when I told him, we would have the deed already and the casino up at the house already. Now he's dead and I have to find another way to get my goods cross the state line. Well...come on in here and get back to work." Davis said with a wave of his hand.

"I'll be in a minute." Erik said as Davis went inside. Gina came out of the shadows, and asked Erik as he bent over the unconscious lackey and searched his coat,

"Hey...how'd you do that voice thing?"

"I've had a lot of practice. Is there a way off this boat?" Erik asked.

"Why should I tell you? Davis might take it out of me if he found out I helped you." Gina said with her hands on her hips.

"Give me your necklace and a way off this boat and I'll give you fifty dollars." Erik offered. Gina considered it and then countered,

"A hundred."

"Seventy-five. Final offer." Erik said bluntly.

"Done." Gina said undoing the clasp of her jewels. She handed the necklace to Erik who told her,

"And if Davis asks, just say Joe took the necklace before he jumped ship."

"Go to the paddle wheels. Ride them down to the river. You can get in the water a lot quieter than jumping in." Gina said.

"Or being thrown overboard." Erik said with a smirk.

"If you want to swim to shore, watch out for the 'gaters. But I'd find me a raft of one of the river rats and hitch a ride, if I were you."

Erik bowed before her and kissed her hand,

"A pleasure doing business with you Mam'selle."

"Sure you don't want to mix business and pleasure?" she asked eyeing him up and down.

Erik didn't even reply. He bowed a silent good night to her, then ran for the stern of the steamer.

* * *

A few hours later, dawn rose over the docks of the Mississippi River in glorious reds and oranges, but a lone carriage driven by a half asleep Gerald slowed to a stop as Firmin stomped down, 

"He'd better be here!"

"He's here Monsieur. Only Erik would be foolish enough to face Davis alone!" Antoinette replied with a huff. She was furious! When she had taken up the piece of pie, she had found an empty room with a curtain flowing in the breeze. Not even a note! Which surprised the partners. It was only after hours of pacing and worrying did they dress and try to track their Phantom down. Antoinette had realized he must have gone to Davis, who at night was king of a floating city of sin. Andre stepped down, craning his neck to the distant steamship,

"It's miles away! I do hope he is alright."

"I hope it was worth our lack of sleep." Firmin said as they went to the rail of the docks to watch and wait.

"I just hope he's alive...so I could kill him!" Antoinette hissed drumming her fingers on the rail with venom in her eyes.

"I wonder what he found?" Andre asked as Erik casually walked up behind them, having docked on the shore moment ago thanks to a small fishing boat.

"What who found?" Erik asked.

"What ever he went on Coon Davis' ship to find." Firmin asked not noticing to whom he was speaking. Erik shrugged,

"It wasn't what he was expecting I can tell you that."

"Well that's all well and good Erik, however...ERIK?!?" Firmin said doing a double take at the young man behind him. Antoinette gasped and flung herself into Erik's arms sobbing,

"Oh Erik!"

Erik chuckled and rubbed her back,

"Are you going to kill me for my actions by drowning me in tears?"

"Andre this is doing nothing for my nerves!" Firmin said leaning against the railing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Erik! Where have you been? Well...we already know where you've been...that's Coon Davis' ship. But why did you go without us?" Andre asked.

"Because I barely escaped that steamer myself. I wasn't about to endanger anyone else." Erik said rubbing the back of his head.

"Things got rough aye?" Firmin asked.

"Rough isn't the word." Erik said.

"Erik! Don't keep us all in suspense. What did you find out?" Antoinette asked.

"Coon Davis had no motive to kill McMillian. McMillian was his key to gaining Southern Manor as a new casino and a center of operations for what I can only guess is a smuggling ring."

"Of course! With McMillian dead, he has no connections to Mandy." Antoinette exclaimed.

"Miss Carone, your cousin would have been the perfect cover. Merely a hostess of lavish gatherings where one can imagine unlicensed gambling would reign." Firmin said.

"And the nearby swamp would have hidden away the smuggling ships." Andre said.

"That's why McMillian took such a fast interest in my cousin. He was after Southern Manor!"

"At least at first. Seems McMillian took the game too far. He truly fell for her." Erik said.

"Lusted is a better word. Anyway, couldn't Davis still have a motive? McMillian would have ruined his plan with his moving up North. He could have been seeking revenge." Firmin pointed out.

"Not likely. If McMillian had succeeded in taking Miss Mandy away, he would have forced her to sell Southern Manor. And guess who would be the only one to buy it after having scared off the competition?" Erik asked.

"Coon Davis." Antoinette said with a shake of her head. As Erik nodded, Andre asked,

"But if Davis didn't kill McMillian...who did?"

Erik cast an uneasy eye to Firmin before fishing out the necklace and saying,

"I have a theory...one who would have used poison to cause a slow, tortuous death. One of a quiet power able to influence all of New Orleans to their bidding. Who has eyes everywhere including on Coon Davis' steamer. Eyes that all wear this necklace to signify their devotion to them. Tell me M. Firmin...does this look familiar?"

Firmin went pale as he took the gems with a trembling hand. Concerned, Andre asked his old friend,

"Michael?"

"Monsieur Firmin?" Antoinette reaching out to touch his forearm. Firmin lifted his eyes to Erik's and said quietly.

"Marie. Marie Devaroix killed McMillian."


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: I'm back! Who missed me? Anyone? Hello? The toughest part of writing a mystery is figuring out how the culprit did it and how the detective can catch him. Hence my dilemma. But inspiration came at last._**

**_peace, love and lipgloss, _**

**_Mlle.Fox_**

* * *

"I simply can't believe it! I mean...Marie was always a bit...er...rough around the edges. But murder?" rambled off M. Andre. Erik sat slumped in a chair in Southern Manor's parlor room, with Antoinette sitting on the arm of the chair the pair of them watching Andre pace back and forth. Antoinette's eyes drifted back to M. Firmin. He had been quiet the whole way home. Now he stood impassive before the fire, hands behind his rigid back, eyes sadly watching the flickering flames.

"But what possible motive could she possibly have?" Andre continued pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I have a feeling Monsieur, this has to do with one of her girls." Erik said.

"Really? Why is that?" Andre asked. Antoinette spoke up,

"Well given the kind of man McMillan was, he probably was a frequent guest at Madame Devaroix's house."

"Yes...but what does that have to do with..."

"When we ran into Madame Devaroix at the station, she was helping a young pregnant girl onto a train. And I noticed she had an invitation to the party the other night." Erik said.

"Ah...a bit of a coincidence..." Andre said catching on.

"Bit too much of a coincidence." Antoinette added with a sly grin. Then Andre scowled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Oh...wait...Given the girl's profession anyone could be the father! We have no way to prove McMillan was!"

"Besides..." came the strong timbers of M. Firmin's voice. They all turned their heads in attention to him, "It isn't just about defending a girl's honor and unborn child. It's always business with Marie. Just as Erik knew when he saw those necklaces last night on Coon Davis' boat, I knew when I saw those gems that this is about business. Marie's girls on that boat bring in a lot of money. When McMillan's failed attempts at Miss Mandy's heart threatened to ruin Davis' plan to open a casino, that meant Marie couldn't supply pleasurable company to the potential patrons. Also...I'll bet those girls of Marie's have more incriminating information on the New Orleans elite than the government. Coon Davis may think he has all the power of New Orleans, but Marie holds the city in the palm of her hand."

"Using her ladies as spies of the rich...very clever." Erik said.

"And very much like Marie." Firmin nodded solemnly.

"Which probably means she's been keeping a tab on our investigations. If we act like we suspect her, any shred of evidence we might find to connect her to McMillan's death will vanish without a trace." Antoinette pointed out.

"Then...what do we do?" asked Andre. With a far away look to his eye, Erik sat forward stroking his chin clef with his thumb and said,

"We find the evidence...specifically...the poison...without letting her know we suspect her."

"Erik...you don't mean...slip into her house and find it yourself do you?" Antoinette asked with a hint of worry. Erik merely smirked and Andre exclaimed jubilantly,

"Brilliant!"

"No!" came a voice of protest. They all looked up at the hard set jaw of Firmin who continued,

"Erik, you are not to go breaking into Marie's house and sneak about the shadows!"

"Michael! What is the good of having out own personal phantom if we cannot use his skills?" Andre asked indignantly.

"With Marie it is always business. She's more willing to cooperate if you're upfront with her." Firmin stated.

"You don't mean to suggest that you're going to tell her we suspect her and expect her to hand herself in do you?!" Andre spat at the absurdity of it all.

"I owe her that Giles." Firmin said.

"You owe her nothing! She was the one who refused to marry you! She was the one to break your heart! And..." Andre began when Firmin interrupted with a roar,

"But I was the one to tell her to get rid of the baby!"

The room sat in silence and shock. Finally Andre asked with quiet confusion,

"What baby?"

Firmin sighed, running a hand through his hair,

"Marie had become pregnant with my child. She wanted to keep it...but...but my father threatened to have her killed. 'Couldn't let that trash into our family' he said. 'No one will miss one courtesan' he said."

"You told her to abort the child." Erik said with an underlying rage threatening to burst. He could not tolerate shedding the blood of an innocent life. Even if it was unborn.

"No, "Firmin said to Erik's surprise. "An abortion would have killed her as quickly as my father. Which is probably what my father was hoping for. No...I told her to send it to the orphanage as soon as she could. Then I lied and told my father Marie did abort the child and died along with him."

"So...somewhere out in the world...You have a child?" Antoinette said. Firmin nodded,

"A son...probably about your age Erik. That's why I need to confront Marie about this. Alone. I'll go tonight."

"But Michael! We need to find proof she did it! I know Marie as well..." Andre said making Firmin raise an eyebrow. Andre sputtered, "Not as well as you of course...And I know she won't give up the game that easily."

"I know. But she deserves the chance." Firmin said turning and leaving the room. Andre started to go after him but stopped and sighed, throwing his hands up in the air,

"Wonderful! We're going to let a murderer get away because of guilt! I was friends with Marie Devaroix myself once too you know. " He earned a raised brow from Erik and Antoinette before continuing, "Not as friendly as M. Firmin was of course...But this is madness!"

He threw his hands up into the air once more, then stomped out of the parlor himself. Antoinette jumped slightly when she heard first one, then another door slam shut upstairs.

"Well...I guess that's that." Antoinette mused aloud. Erik groaned rubbing the back of his neck.

"No...No I'm rather afraid it's not."

Antoinette shifted in her seat,

"Is your neck stiff?"

"Hmm...from jumping a handful of Coon Davis' goons and jumping off a riverboat into alligator invested waters. But I'm guessing." Erik said sarcastically. Antoinette smiled and purred,

"Ah...poor baby...Come..." She stood and took his hand making him stand as well. She led him over to a chaise lounge and sat down, patting the spot beside her. "Come...I can probably work that kink out of your neck faster than you can."

"At this point, I don't care about the impropriety. I'm exhausted beyond mortal reason." Erik sighed sitting with his back to her. Antoinette reached up, putting her hands on his neck. He hissed as her soft skin came in contact with his own...then again as her hands started to rub and knead the knots out of his spine.

"How's that?" she asked grateful he could not see her blush playing across her cheeks. The muscles she felt give to her hands were becoming her undoing. Hanging his head and closing his eyes, Erik groaned,

"Never...ever...stop."

Antoinette laughed,

"We've got to eat sometimes."

"Hmm..."

"At least it's nice not to talk about mind boggling mysteries and murders for a few moments." she said.

"Until one loud mouth female brings the conversation back to said mysteries and murders." Erik commented. Antoinette wrinkled her nose in indignation,

"Alright fine...we won't speak of the case just yet. I'll think of something else."

"Whatever. Just keeping rubbing." Erik ordered. Antoinette shook her head, looking around the room. Truth be told she needed to talk so that she could not think about the electricity she was feeling with her hands on Erik's body, the lovely groans and noises he was making, and the wonderful way he smelled. Spying half forgotten music sheets across the room, Antoinette asked,

"So...what have you been composing lately?"

"I'm not sure yet. I have yet to determine if it's to be a simple lullaby, a symphony, or a full opera. All I know now...is the subject." Erik said.

"What's the subject?" she inquired.

"Love. " Erik said making her pause. Erik looked over his shoulder at her, "A love that inspires a man to arise out of the ashes like a phoenix, reborn and anew. A passion, fiery, determined love...that won't ever give up on him...or ever let him go." Antoinette was so hypnotized by the implied meaning of his words, and the gaze of his blue green eyes, she had long since stopped her hands or noticed Erik had turned in his seat. Antoinette shook her head and smiled,

"Oh forget it..." And with that, she grabbed Erik by the neck and pushed her lips onto his. At first Erik was surprised by her boldness, but he quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around her, tilting his head to allow her easier access. He pulled her into his lap and she in turn pushed him down, so that they ended up lying upside down on the chaise. Erik wove a hand into her hair, threatening to pull the pins out. The feel of her on top of him was beyond his realm of reasoning, but here she was, clinging to him like a lifeline. It was erotic, intense and mind blowing how wonderful this kiss was. And to think the moment was spoiled when the disapproving Aunt Ginny cleared her throat at the door, her hands folded before her. At first they simply pause, eyes opened, lips still touching. Then they slowing lifted their heads to look up at the dark skinned lady,

"Supper'll be ready in about an hour. I suggest ya'll clean up."

"Yes Aunt Ginny." Antoinette said sheepishly.

"Mister Erik." Ginny nodded as she turned and left.

"Mrs. Freedman." Erik nodded with a smile playing on his lips. They both began to laugh as they heard the older woman muttering to herself,

"Goes up to Paris alls bys herself and jumps the first innocent unsuspectin' boy she eyes...I knows I taught her better than that! Lord have mercy I declare..."

They laughed a few moments with Erik pulling her to pay her head on top of his chest. She sighed in content as she felt the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

"I could stay here forever." she said.

"I would let you." Erik said rubbing his hand up and down her arm. She sputtered her lips,

"But we better start talking about the case again before Aunt Ginny gets out the shotgun."

"Don't exaggerate Toni." Erik told her.

"I wasn't." she said making Erik furrow his brow with a newfound respect and fear of the matriarch in the kitchen. Antoinette sat up and started fixing her hair,

"I still can't believe M.Firmin has a long lost son somewhere. I can understand now why Madame Devaroix would frown upon McMillan not stepping up as a father for that girl's child."

Erik shifted so that his feet were on the floor and he was sitting up,

"Hmm...it doesn't explain her motive though."

"Well M. Firmin is probably right. It's mostly about business." Antoinette said. Erik stood and said looking out the window,

"No...no he's wrong...but he's right at the same time."

As Erik shook his head at his own reasoning, Antoinette narrowed her eyes in confusion,

"Darling, usually you amuse me with these cryptic things you say, but right now I could stand a little clarity."

Erik moved away from the window,

"I mean he's wrong as far as the reasoning for Devaroix's motive. Yes it is about business, but why kill McMillan? If he had moved up North with your cousin, he could have had her sell the plantation to Coon Davis."

"To build his own land based casino, yes we've established that." Antoinette nodded.

"But obviously, Coon Davis relies on Madame Devaroix's...'services' to bring in business and therefore she gets a cut of the profit." Erik told her.

"Ah...and what use would McMillan be to her dead since he certainly couldn't marry the one person that could help them make a fortune?" she said smiling and catching on. Then she furrowed her brow and shrugged, "Maybe that's where the personal motive comes in."

"Hmm...that is part of it. Probably the straw that broke the camel's back. But there's something else. Something that we are not seeing that could lead us to solving this case." Erik said beginning to pace.

"Well...let's think. We're Madame Marie Devaroix. We run the most profitable brothel in New Orleans and we moonlight by blackmailing our clients with our silence on their less than honorable hobbies. We are about to make a fortune by partnering up with Coon Davis in a casino, when we discover one of Coon Davis' lackeys Daemon McMillan has done something to threaten that business. So we buy some poison, attend a party where we have learned McMillan plans to crash and then find a way to slip it into his wine. Then we slip out with the rest of the guests, since the police don't realize we have a relationship with the victim. Then we send away the girl who got pregnant by McMillan. What are we missing? What could Madame Devaroix have forgotten to cover her tracks?" Antoinette said.

"Blackmail? Wait...didn't the guests that the police interrogated that night at the party say McMillan had been blackmailing them?" Erik said stopping his pacing.

"Actually...I believe he was extorting money from them...But Extortion is a close relation to Blackmail." Antoinette said.

"What if...he decided to start blackmailing a well established clientele...say...Madame Devaroix's victims?" Erik asked.

"Yes...but how would he have known who Madame Devaroix was blackmailing?" Antoinette asked. Erik snapped his fingers,

"The girl. A girl her age and in her line of work knows to use protection. But she didn't use protection and she got pregnant."

"So?"

"So what reason would a fifteen year old girl not use protection and take the chance to get pregnant or worse regardless of why she was engaging in intercourse in the first place?"

Understanding came to Antoinette's eyes,

"She thought McMillan loved her...Then it wouldn't matter if she got pregnant because he probably lead her to believe he would marry her. And since you don't keep secrets from the one you love, she probably told McMillan about Madame Devaroix's blackmail victims."

"And he in turn, used that information to begin blackmailing them himself. That day I followed McMillan, he would go into the shops, say something brief to the owners then leave. I'll bet he was telling them he knew where they were spending their nights and he would tell unless they paid up." Erik said.

"Erik! McMillan's rooms! We thought it was Coon Davis but we know he had no reason for it. It must have been someone hired by Madame Devaroix. She was trying to find something that belonged to her, something to do with these blackmails like a list of the victims." Antoinette outburst as she stood to her feet.

"Which means there exists a set of documents or something that Madame Devaroix had drawn up to keep track of who was paying her. McMillian must have copied it or stolen it and then got killed for it." Erik said.

"But how do we find it? And does it still exist or would Devaroix have covered her tracks by now?" Antoinette asked.

"No, she would still need something to keep track of herself. Alright, what else could she have forgotten about while she was going around killing McMillian?" Erik asked.

"If I was Madame Devaroix, and I attended that party...I would surround myself with as many people as I could and never leave their sight. Giving me the perfect alibi." Antoinette mused aloud.

"But how could you have slipped McMillian the poison?" Erik asked. Antoinette smiled,

"Exactly."

"She hired someone." Erik said.

"Or she paid a waiter off...or even blackmailed him who knows...Still doesn't give us a way to prove she did it." Antoinette said.

"If only I could sneak into her house and find that list! But M. Firmin forbid it." Erik said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Besides...how would we connect them to McMillan? More than likely they won't stand up to testify before a judge, 'Oh yes your honor! First Madame Devaroix threatened to tell our wives we committed adultery and then that chap McMillan did the same thing!' Like that will happen..."Antoinette scoffed,

"Wait a moment...that's it..." Erik said.

"What's it?" she asked.

"What one blackmailer always forgets when they stop another blackmailer. To stop payment due. Come." Erik said grabbing her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To get the partners and go to the bank and then to Lt. Kingston." Erik said pulling her into the front entryway and up the stairs.

"The bank? Lt. Kingston? Erik! Slow down!" Antoinette called after him.

* * *

Firmin sighed as he looked up at the townhouse. He went up the steps and then rang the bell. Another young girl answered the door like before, only this time, she didn't ask any questions. She simply led him into the red sitting room. Firmin couldn't help but notice the painting he had admired on his last visit had a sinister look to her eye...or perhaps that was his imagination. He was standing when Marie Devaroix entered the room and exclaimed with a laugh,

"Richard Michael! Twice in thirty years! Is that a personal best for you?"

"Good evening Marie." he said trying to crack a tiny smile. Marie looked at him curiously,

"Richard? What's wrong? You've never been this cold to me. If memory serves...you were actually quite warm..."

"I know you killed Daemon McMillan, Marie."

Madame Devaroix tilted her head and smiled,

"Do you?"

"He was standing in the way of your blackmailing operations. Even if it cost you business from Coon Davis' casino."

Marie Devaroix laughed,

"And how did I do away with him?"

"Marie...just admit it. I can help you get a light sentence...possibly." Firmin said.

"Richard I don't know where you got that miraculous and laudable story...but I didn't kill that fool McMillian." she said.

"I know you did Marie. That's why I came tonight. To give you the chance to come forward." Firmin stated.

"Really? Alright I'll play along for now. What proof connects me to the murder? Where's the smoking gun?" Marie said folding her arms.

"Truth be told...as of now...we have nothing to prove you killed McMillian." he admitted.

"Well...bring out the irons! Come Michael...I didn't kill anyone...but if I did...McMillian got what he deserved." she said with ice in her veins.

"Because he got that girl of yours pregnant? Was that what drove you to kill him? A reminder of the son...and the family...that I took away from you?" he said gently.

"Don't you dare go there Firmin...don't you dare..."Marie whispered shaking her head.

"That's what did it wasn't it? That girl had the same hopes and dreams you did. You told me you couldn't think of leaving this life now...but you dreamt of it back when you were still a girl didn't you? You had found a handsome, rich prince charming to rescue you. Surely he would, since you were the mother of his child. But then he tells you to dump your baby in an orphanage and he tells the world you're dead so there won't be any risk from his overbearing father. And when this girl of yours comes crying to you and telling you her prince charming won't marry her because he's in love with another girl...it was like going through it all over again. And when you found out this false prince threatened your livelyhood...you..."

"STOP IT!" Marie yelled interrupting. Then she said in a low and dangerous tone,

"M. Firmin...what is done is done. We've had some wonderful memories together...but now they must end. You can't prove I killed that dastard McMillan. And you can't hurt me any more. Now Monsieur, I must bid you goodnight."

She swept past him into the front hall. He followed her and stood by as she reached for the knob and yanked the door open as she spat,

"Get out!"

"Why good evening Madame Devaroix." came the friendly, lilting voice of Lt. Kingston. Marie looked at the black police officer in surprise and his group of subordinates behind him in shock.

"Lieutenant...what do I owe the pleasure?" she said as casually as she could muster.

"Well Ma'am...I've just had a very interesting conversation with Mr. Teller the banker on fourth street. That's your bank is it not?" the Lieutenant asked.

"Yes..."

"Well...a little birdie told me that we might find some strange activity going on at the bank...and at the bank where the late Mr. McMillan did business. On the fifth of this month, Mr. Downs the pharmacist, Mr. Clements the saloon owner, Mr. Jones the Harbormaster and several others made deposits of large sums into your account. Then just yesterday...they made deposited other large sums of money into the account of the deceased. Now I don't recall the town taking up a collection for his family cause frankly, he didn't have any. Now obviously...you know something and Mr. McMillan knew something that would make them want to do these things. Which is just enough reason my superiors gave me this search warrant to search the premises for anything related to Mr. McMillan's death. If you'll be so kind to step aside ma'am? Maybe answer a few questions?" Lt. Kingston said producing the piece of paper. Devaroix took it in a shaking hand and then lifted up her gaze to meet Firmin's.

"Of course." she said with a defeated tone. The police came in immediately and began their through search. Firmin walked over to the still open door and put on his hat saying,

"Goodbye Marie."

"Michael wait!" she said catching his arm. She pulled him forward and let her lips touch his in a tender passionate kiss. Firmin wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss, feeling like the love struck boy again.

"Forgive me Richard Michael...forgive me..." she whispered against his cheek as they broke the kiss, tears flowing down her face.

"No..." he said pulling back and wiping away her tears. "Forgive me." She nodded and smiled at him once more, a silent understanding passing through their eyes.

"Madame?" called the waiting Lt. Kingston from the sitting room.

"Goodbye...Mon amour..." she whispered.

"Goodbye Cheri..." he whispered back. He stepped outside into the night, and she shut the door behind him for the last time. Firmin sighed and paused on the top step. Pulling out a cigarette he hardly ever smoked, he lit it and took a long drag. Then he looked up and saw waiting outside the carriage for him, his old friend Andre with Erik and Antoinette standing by.

"Well...at least you got one last kiss from her." Andre shrugged.

"I did my best to convince her to come forward...but I had to send the signal through the window. She wouldn't see reason." Firmin said coming down the steps.

"I'm sorry M. Firmin." Antoinette said coming forward and touching his forearm in compassion.

"Thank you my dear. Now...let's return and try to get some sleep." Firmin said knowing sleep would never come. They helped Antoinette up into the seat, followed by M. Andre. Erik paused when M. Firmin stood looking up at the house, his eyes showing he was lost in memories.

"Monsieur...I know you're going through pain right now. I've been there myself." Erik said.

"I know my boy...Strange isn't it? We both dealt with lost loves this trip...but only one of us knows their old flame will be alright." Firmin said.

"But both of us know that hope remains for the future." Erik said.

"What makes you say that?" Firmin said.

"I have to believe that. From now on, I'll be looking to you as an example of how to move on." Erik said. Firmin raised a brow at that before hoisting himself up in the carriage,

"The Phantom of the Opera looking to me to be his mentor...There's a settling thought..."

Erik only quietly laughed at the statement before getting into the carriage himself, giving Gerald permission to snap the reigns and take off down the road.


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: An Epilogue for you all. I hope you've forgiven the lack of updates. Work has just sucked the life out of my muse. Stayed tuned hopefully still loyal fans for the next installment of The Phantom and the Secretary Mysteries: Complimentary Gun on the Pillow. See my profile for details._**

**_peace, love and lipgloss, _**

**_Mlle.Fox_**

* * *

The city bustled and hustled in the early morning light. The harbor was swarming with fishermen, and dock workers unloading freight and cargo with ropes and large cranes. A light mist was settling on the Mississippi River and the ship's hull sparkled with the morning sun.

Erik watched their luggage go off with the porter before turning to Antoinette who was still crying and hugging her newlywed cousin goodbye.

"Oh Mandy! Do come see us in Paris! The both of you!" Antoinette said.

"We certainly will, Annette." Amanda's new husband Jonathan said.

"Antoinette." Amanda corrected him.

As Antoinette laughed, Erik mused that it had been a wonderful wedding. Actually it had been the first wedding he had attended. Small, quiet and in the gardens followed by refreshments. Antoinette, in Erik's opinion, had made a stunning maid of honor. Almost as stunning if not more so than the bride. But then a man in love is always a little bias. Erik even had provided some entertainment by playing a small waltz he had written as a wedding gift. He had been grateful there were but a few in attendance. Erik wanted to avoid large crowds like the plague.

"Mlle. Carone? Erik? Are you two all set to board?" M. Andre said as he and M. Firmin walked up to them with the Freedmans, Jacob included.

"Yes they are. They were just saying goodbye." Jonathan said.

"We can't thank you enough for all you've done! I wouldn't have a husband if it weren't for you. Any of you!" Amanda said giving each of the partners and grateful hug.

"And we wouldn't have a home to start a family in. If Madame Devaroix hadn't made a deal with the state to turn in Coon Davis and his smuggling ring, we might have lost Southern Manor." Jonathan said.

"Well she had little choice after Lt. Kingston's search turned up the poison and a ledger of her blackmail victims." Andre said casting a careful glance to Firmin.

"Guess that'll teach everyone not to mess with these Carone girls." Jacob said making them all laugh and sending a wink Erik's way. Then Gerald began to sniffle and Antoinette stepped forward to embrace him,

"Oh Uncle Gerald...don't cry! You're welcome to come visit us in Paris too! And I will certainly be back soon."

"I's knows dat Miss Toni...just I's gots used tas havin' ya'll round bout da house 'gain." Gerald said still sniffling.

"Well I'll be sure to write! Oh...Goodbye Aunt Ginny!" Antoinette said hugging the older woman. Giving her a tight squeeze, Aunt Ginny said,

"Take care Suga'...And um...watch your waistline girl. Don't eat too many 'sandwiches'. "

Erik's eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment as Antoinette nodded in agreement.

"Just like we talked about last night Aunt Ginny." Then she turned to Jacob,

"Write me won't you? I'd love to hear about your new practice."

"Only if you tell me every juicy detail about the cases you detectives solve." Jacob said.

"It's a deal!" Antoinette said kissing his cheek as the partners went around saying their goodbyes. Jacob stood next to the quiet Erik and said,

"You better take care of her Monsieur."

"I will." Erik said.

"Good...because if you hurt her...I'll hurt you." Jacob said.

"Understood." Erik said meeting his gaze head on. They shook hands and broke their stare when Mandy and Aunt Ginny came forward to hug Erik, Gerald and Jonathan to shake his hand and M. Firmin barking,

"Come along! We're late as it is."

They waved goodbye and made their way up the gangplank, going to wave at the railing. With ribbons flying about him, and cries of goodbye were around him, Erik took one last look at the Crescent City. It was just a few weeks ago that Marie Devaroix had been arrested and they had given their testimonies at the trail. In that time, the wedding plans fell into place and Antoinette finally got to take Erik on a proper tour of her hometown. The buildings, the pastries, the spicy Creole and Cajun cuisine, the art and the natural beauty of the nearby swamplands and the hidden inner city gardens had cast their spell over the former Opera Ghost.

He couldn't help but feel that he was forgetting something. Then he heard music wafting up through the air. It was low, and mellow, sad and joyous at the same time. Erik looked down to the docks and saw a group of black musicians sitting on crates and playing a trumpet, a bass, an oboe, a saxophone and a banjo. This was that jazz music Antoinette had told him about. It was a bittersweet irony that he heard it on his departure. He stood memorized by the sound when he realized what he had forgotten in this city of pleasure, charm and drawling accents. This city of sin that he had nearly lost his life in multiple times. A place where he got to say goodbye to Christine Daae and where he discovered Antoinette Carone truly loved him.

A piece of his very soul.


End file.
